The Acolytes Girls
by DreamSprite
Summary: When Rogue, Wanda and Kitty meet Remy, John and Piotr you know there's fun to be had. But when a third party become involved how far will the boys go to protect thier girls.
1. the begining

A.N: I own nothing, wish I did but I don't.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A young teenage girl known by most as Kitty walked through the halls of Xavier's school for gifted youngsters looking for her friend, Rogue. She phased through the wall and found herself in the library.

"Rogue! Are you like in here?"

She called out as she looked around for Rogue. A few bookshelves away sitting by the window was the x-man that no one could touch. She put her book down and looked around the library trying to locate the source of the loud cheerful voice that seemed to echo around the room.

"Ah'm by the window Kitty. Keep your voice down, this is a library ya know."

The valley girl phased through a couple bookshelves so to come closer to Rogue. She uttered a quick sorry then gave Rogue a mysterious look that made the gothic teenager worry.

"Like let's go somewhere!"

Rogue looked out the window at the rain that fell outside. It had been raining all day and there wasn't any sign of it letting up anytime soon.

"Are ya serious Kit? Ah mean it's kinda raining"

"Like ya. Its too depressing around here and you need to get out more."

Kitty took Rogue's book and put it down on the nearby table. She ignored the death glare that Rogue sent her and grabbed Rogue's gloved hands.

"Where do ya want ta go? It isn't exactly picnic weather."

"Like mall, where else?"

Rogue shuttered at the suggestion. She had gone shopping before with Kitty once and had swore she would never do so again without back up of some kind.

"How 'bout not."

She pulled out of Kitty's grasp and reached for her book only to have Kitty phase it out of her hand.

"Oh like come on! I promise I wont force you to go into stores you, like, don't want to."

Kitty sent her a pleading look with her big puppy dog eyes and Rogue knew she was beat. But if end up at the mall she needed an allied mutant to be around in that kind of war zone for support.

"Can Wanda come with us?"

"Like sure! You go call her and meet me at the garage."

Kitty phased through the floor leaving Rogue alone to call Wanda. She went to the phone next to the grand stair case and dialed the Brotherhood. It rang for a few moments then someone picked up.

Phone Call--

- _No you shut up! Hello?_

Rogue had to hold the phone away from her ear for a second.

- Lance, is Wanda there?

- _yea hold on for a sec._

(the sound of toad being thrown across the room could be heard along with Lance yelling for Wanda to pick up the phone)

- _Who's this?_

- Wanda it's me Rogue.

_- What do you want?_

(More objects could be heard being thrown around)

- I was wondering if ya wanted to go to the mall with me and Kitty?

- W_hy on earth would I want to do that?_

- Cause Ah don't wana go with Kitty alone, and it'll get you away from Toad for a couple of house.

There was a short pause as Wanda thought it over.

- _I'm there, come and get me will ya?_

- Sure se ya in ten?

- _I'll be waiting out front._

Rogue put down the phone and grabbed her wallet before heading to the garage to meet Kitty. The two then headed towards the Brotherhood's house (with Rogue driving because there was no way in hell that Rogue was going to let Kitty drive in the rain, or in any weather for that matter) to pick up Wanda. After collecting the Scarlet Witch they made there way to the mall.

**AT MAGNETO'S SECRET BASE---------**

The acolytes sat around the kitchen table, all three of them board stiff. It had been weeks since the last mission and they were running out of things to work on around the base. John was flicking his favorite lighter on and off effectively annoying Remy and Piotr.

"Mon ami, if you don't stop dat, dat lighter of yours will be shoved somewhere da sun don't shine!"

Piotr popped his knuckles while nodding in agreement.

"Da my friend, its driving me crazy as well."

"But I'm sooo board mates! What else can I do? Mag's wont let be burn anything! I'm goin nuts around here!"

"You mean more so den you already are?"

John flicked his lighter on once more, but this time he didn't shut it.

"You wana go at it mate?"

At that moment Magneto entered the kitchen, stopping Remy from charging a card and John from forming a fireball.

"You three, leave the base for the day."

"Oui sir."

"Da."

"Right"

Magneto left before they could say anything else. The boys changed out of their uniforms and into their civilian cloths before meeting outside the base.

"Whot are we gona do mates?"

The boys weren't sure what to do with their day off John leaned against the base as he resumed flicking his lighter on and off. No one said anything for a while as they all thought.

"How about the library?"

Piotr suggested, he had run out of books to read and hoped to get some new reading materials.

"Non, we be banned thanks to fire boy."

Remy replied, jerking his head towards John who shrugged and mouthed a "sorry" to Piotr. His eyes lit up as he through in his suggestion, his eyes glowing with excitement.

"How about we go to the wood yard?"

"NO!"

Remy and Piotr both shouted at John in unison, they remembered well what had happen the last time John was around a large pile of wood. By the time the fire had been put out all that was left was a pile of ash and a laughing Pyro.

"How 'bout da mall?"

They thought about Remy's suggestion and nodded in agreement. The three climbed into

one of Magneto's cars and drove towards the city. Not knowing that at that same time Wanda, Rogue and Kitty were heading to the mall as well

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

AN: that's all for now, review and I'll continue


	2. Meatings in the music store

-1AN: Still don't own it.

Thanks to

Randommarvelfan, and I agree with you there should be more Kiotr stories. I hope you like this chapter.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 2- meetings in the music store.

After picking up Wanda the three girls headed to the mall. The first place they went was the music story. Soon after they entered the store the three Acolytes boys walked in. Upon entering Remy bumped his shoulder against Piotr's and nodded towards a group of girls on the other side of the room, they had their backs to them but there was something oddly familiar about them.

"Do those filly's look familiar to you?"

"Da, they do."

One of the girls walked around to the other side of the shelf and two white streaks could

be seen as she continued to look at the music.

"Eh mate, isn't that the Sheila you kidnapped and took down south ?"

John asked Remy as he joined in the girl watching that the other two were participating in.

"Oui"

Remy replied as he moved to get a better look at Rogue.

"Think she's still pissed?"

"Oui"

"Your gona go talk to her aren't ya ?"

"Oui"

Without another word the Cajun walked off disappearing amongst the CD shelves and people. .

"Ten dollars says she rejects him."

Piotr said to John as they watched their teammate work his way toward Rogue. John sized Rogue up and took into account her anger.

"Ten bucks says he leaves the store with some type of injury, twenty if something breaks."

"You are on my friend."

They shook hands and parted, Piotr walked off to the classical music section while John kept an eye on Remy just in case he needed back up, but truth be told he didn't want to get in the way of an angry Rogue.

While Piotr was looking threw Mozart he saw a girl out of the corner of his eye on the

other side shuffling through several Beethoven CDs. On a second glance he realized she was no other then the X-men's Shadowcat.

Kitty's mind was going crazy. '_is that Colossus? Like what's he doing here? Are the other Acolytes here too? He is kinda cute, NO! don't think that about the enemy! But he isn't bad to look at, BAD THOUGHTS!! La La La, don't think about the hot Russian, NO!'_

Lucky for Kitty her thoughts were interrupted as someone cursing in French filled the store as Wanda ran up to her and grabbed her arm while saying something about it being time to go. On Wanda's other side was a fuming Rogue muttering something about stupid swamp rats. On their way out Kitty could of sworn she had heard someone yelling,

"_Piotr, you owe me ten bucks!" _

FIVE MIN. EARLIER

Remy walked up behind Rogue and got as close to her as he could.

"Shure is nice ta see you again chere."

Rogue almost dropped the CD she had in her hand. She spun around and glared at the

Cajun.

"What do ya want ya swamp rat? Come to abduct me again?"

Remy raised his hands in defense, an innocent smile on his face.

"Ah do that once and Ah'm branded for life! How 'bout I make it up to ya, say dinner, an dance'in den maybe we go back to my place an Ah really make it up to ya, what do ya say chere?"

"Not interested, now get lost for Ah really get mad."

"Why are ya actin so hostile towards me?"

"Cause the last time we were together Ah got shot at and thrown out of a boat into the lovely swamps of Louisiana that's why!"

She put the CD back and turned to leave, Remy caught her arm and pulled her back.

"Come on Rogue. Ah said Ah was sorry 'bout dat, Ah even gave you my lucky card, you do still have it don't ya?"

If it weren't for her heavy make-up Rogues face would have been very red. She still had the card, in fact it was in her back pocket at that exact moment, but she would never admit that to anyone, least of all the man in front of her.

"What card would that be swamp rat?"

"You know da one Ah'm talk'in 'bout chere."

He was close to her as he spoke and she could feel his breath on the side of her face. When he let his hand slid down her arm from her elbow to her wrist her skin tingled. Rogue had worked so long and hard on making sure people stayed away from her that she had forgotten what touching was like.

"Get away from me."

"Non, Ah like it here jus fine."

"To bad, ya got 5 seconds to get lost."

She started counting, a fist forming in her right hand.

"5,4,3,"

"What if Ah don't wana go?"

"Ah don't care what ya want, 2,1, don't say Ah didn't warn ya."

With a power left hook she had learned from Logan Remy was sent staggering back a few steps and cursing loudly. Wanda quickly grabbed Rogue and headed for Kitty. The three of them left the store just as John yelled,

"Piotr, you owe me 10 dollars!"

While he and Piotr went to help Remy and get out of the store.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Read and Review! They make me happy!


	3. Halloween Havoc

-1Nope, still don't own marvel or x-men

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxx

Chapter 3 - Halloween Havoc

It had been a week since the mall incident and everyone except for Kitty (because she was her best friend and could phase threw any thing Rogue threw at her) and Logan (because he was either very brave or very stupid) tried to stay away from a very angry Rogue especially since Scott made the mistake of pointing out a flaw in her fighting stance and found himself out cold for three hours after Rogue decided to vent all the anger she had bottled up inside of her thanks to a certain Cajun.

"Like Rogue are you still mad at Gambit?"

Kitty was sitting on her bed putting on her shoes.

"What do ya think?"

Rogue growled as she fixed up her makeup.

"Like be all moody and angry at the world some other time. We're going over to the brotherhood house to talk with Wanda about Halloween and what were going to do for costumes."

"Ah know, just let me grab my coat."

Lather that day they were in Wanda room at the brotherhood house. Rogue sat on the bed flipping through a magazine while Wanda was sitting on the floor leaning against the bed while she was talking with Kitty who was sitting next to her.

"Like what about the power puff girls?"

Kitty suggested.

"No!"

Wanda and Rogue said at the same time.

"Then you two like think of an idea!"

"How about Charlie's angles?"

Wanda suggested as she painted her nails a dark red.

"No, that's what Jubilee, Amara, and Ranie are going as."

Kitty replied, picking up another magazine.

"Ah got an idea."

Rogue got off Wanda's bed and walked over to her bookshelf, she then pulled out a copy of Dracula.

"How 'bout we go as the Brides of Dracula?"

"Like I don't know."

Kitty put down her magazine and looked at the book cover. Three women were around Dracula, one was sitting at his feat, another was standing on his right and a third was kneeling at his left.

"Why not? It sounds good to me."

Wanda said between blowing on her nails to dry them faster.

"Ok, so like how are we going to dress?"

Rogue and Wanda smiled at each there evilly.

"Shopping at Under Ground sound good to you?" ( A.N: Not real store)

Wanda asked Rogue who nodded in approval.

"Like what's the Under Ground?"

Kitty asked as she put the book back on the shelf.

"You'll see."

Wanda said as she put away her nail polish. Rogue smiled as she got off the bed and headed for the door Kitty following closely behind. About twenty minuets later the three girls stood outside a building that looked as if it should have been torn down years ago. And the sign on the door looked like it was written in blood.

"Is it like safe?"

Kitty asked as she peered into the blackened windows.

"Yea it just looks like this on the outside."

Wanda assured the valley girl as they followed Rogue inside. Once indoors Kitty was amazed at what she saw. The walls were painted black with Red streaks running down them, the floor had body outlines (like in crime scenes where they trace where the dead person was) and the ceiling had fake bats hanging from it.

"Wanda, Rogue! Its been a wile where have the two of you been?"

A store clerk with green hair and eye brow piercings came up to the three with a warm

smile on her face.

"Hay Candice, were here ta get Halloween costumes."

"That's cool, what are ya going as?"

The clerk leaned against the front counter.

"The Brides of Dracula."

"Really? That so cool! Let me know if you three need any help, the best stuff is in the back and I saved the last green mesh top for you if you want it Rogue."

With that she walked back to the front desk and flipped a switch that turned on a loud stereo that blasted out the angry and pounding music that Rogue and Wanda loved. With the music on she continued to tag clothing so they could be sold later.

"I take it she's like a friend of yours and that this is like where you two buy all your cloths?"

"Yea, here and Hot Topic. So back to the matter at hand, the costumes."

It took them about an hour but finally they decided on three outfits that were some what

similar but still different enough to show who the person was. They bought their cloths (and Rogue took the mesh shit as well) and left to get ready for later that night.

**That night**

The music from the club could be heard from the outside as the girls waited to get in. All three wore black leather miniskirts and black boots that reached their knees. Each had picked a color and a symbol to focus on. All chose cloths that would help show off their toned bodied that had been formed by Logan and his merciless training exercises.

"Can we like go in now?"

Kitty had on a dark blue tube top over a black long sleeved fishnet shirt. The tube top had a black rose on the chest, black rose earrings, a black choker with a blue rose hanging from it and dark blue boots. Rogue and Wanda had put her hair up in high pig tales and had tied them off with black rose ribbons.

"Wait a little longer, it's not like we're going to die of dehydration out here."

Wanda's top consisted of a red corset that laced up to just below her breast over a black peasant top with flowing sleeves gathered at the wrists. Her earrings consisted of Egyptian crosses and her black choker had a larger Egyptian cross dangling off of it. Her red boots reached to her knees.

"Will yall just stop complainin, we're gona go in next."

Rogue's top was a green leather vest that only had the two middle buttons buttoned over a green fishnet top. A skull-and-cross-bones was sown on the black of the vest. She also had on Opera gloves that reached her to her elbows and over the fishnet.

From her ears and the chocker around her neck hung skull-and-cross-bones.

Once inside they ordered some drinks and listened to the music the whole time not knowing that the Acolytes were watching them.

John had decided to go as a pirate, he wore red leather pants, black boots, a black shirt with jagged edges on the sleeves under a red vest. He also had a sword, a black bandanna with flames on it, and scars drawn on his face.

"Eh, mate?"

"Oui?"

Remy was a Vampire. He had on black leather pants, a blood red dress shirt, a long black cape, and even fangs to complete the look.

"What's the plan?"

For the past ten minuets they had been trying to find a way to both talk to the girls and not get hurt in the process, so far nothing had come to mind.

" Comrades, I have an idea."

"What be dat mon ami?"

Piotr was dressed as a gladiator. He had a chest plate with designs of horses on it (if you

ever saw Gladiator think of his armor) along with black leather pants (he

doesn't were skirts). He also had a sword at his side.

"There's no way that you can get close to Rogue as long as Katya and Wanda are around and the same goes for the other two, am I correct?"

"Oui."

"Why don't we divide and concur my friends?"

"Keep talk'in mate."

"As soon as they are on the dance floor we split them up? At least then we will have a fighting chance."

"You jus wana get to know da Kitty-cat."

Remy said as he took a drink and thought it over.

"Da, that is my wish."

Piotr said all this with out looking away form Kitty.

"Ok, dat's da plan. Look there they go."

While the girls were dancing they were slowly separated without realizing it.

KIOTR-

Wile she was dancing Kitty accidentally bumped into Piotr.

"Like sorry. Didn't mean to…"

She trailed off when she realized she had run into a very attractive Russian in leather pants. Taking a step back she looked for Rogue or Wanda but they were nowhere to be seen.

"It is my fault Katya, I apologize."

"Um, like no problem, uh bye."

She began to leave when Piotr stepped in front of her again.

"Please don't go, I only wish to talk, no fighting I promise."

Kitty thought about it _"I guess one dance wont hurt."_ She took his hand and they danced.

ROMY-

Rogue was dancing when she felt someone take hold of her hips. When she began to pull a way the person pulled her in even closer. Her back was pressed against him when he spoke.

"Calm down chere, Ah an't gana hurt ya."

She took in a sudden breath when his smooth voice filled her ears. His hands moved from her hips to her waist keeping her in a tight grip.

"What do ya want Cajun?"

"A third chance with a bella fillie like you."

"What makes ya think Ah'll give ya another chance?"

"Dis."

From her back pocket he pulled out the playing card he had given her that night in Louisiana.

"Dis Cajun figured if you still had his card den there might still be a chance."

He turned her around to face him but still kept a firm grip on her waist pressing her

against himself. Whispering into her ear he asked.

"So, what do ya say?"

"Even if we try there's no way we could be together, the x-men tore apart Kitty and Lance

and Ah don't think they will like the idea of me dating an Acolyte.

"Since when did ya care what the x-men think?"

Rogue managed to push away form him.

"It just wont work."

She walked towards the exit for some fresh air, Remy wasn't far behind.

JONDA-

The smell of smoke and liter fluid filled her noise as a warm body took her in his arms from behind. Wanda sighed and leaned into the man behind her.

"I was wondering when you would finally get here."

With out another word she wrapped her arms around John's neck pressing their bodies

together. They moved along with the music, letting the music control their movements.

John whispered huskily into her ear,

"Sorry Shelia, the boys and I have been busy lately. Bye the way, I'm loving the leather."

With this said he squeezed her ass and grinned mischievously at her.

"Back Allay way?"

It was more of a direction then a question.

"Anything you say Shelia."

Wanda took hold of John's hand and lead him through the crowd. The two had been dating for about a month now in secret, they both knew that if Magneto ever found out he

would probably kill John.

As soon as they were out of the club John pulled Wanda to him and gave her a passionate kiss. Wanda in return jumped up and warped her leg around John's waist causing him to fall back a little and hit the wall. He sunk down into a sitting position with Wanda straddling his waist. He ran kisses down her neck and was starting to undo her corset when the side door opened up and Rogue came out. She was followed by Remy. They were hidden behind some boxes but they could still see every thing that was happening.

"Rogue will ya stop?"

Rogue stopped and turned to look at him. Remy cupped her chin with his gloved hand forcing her to look into his red and black eyes.

"Why are ya run'in? Are ya scared?"

"Ah'm not scared of anything."

"Don't lie to meh chere, dis old devil can tell when someone's lyin."

"Get yer filthy swap rat hands of a me."

Remy picked her up and pressed her against the wall so she was eye level to him. He stared deep into her eyes.

"Why do ya push every one away chere? Why do ya push me away?"

He pressed his knee between her legs and she was sitting on his upper thy. His hands had moved from her waist to the wall next to her side keeping her from moving much. She was holding his arms by the elbows.

"Ah, Ah don't wana get hurt again."

"Chere, ya know Ah could never hurt ya."

"But Ah could hurt you."

She moved her hands from his elbows to the sides of his face as she spoke. He leaned closer to her and their faces were inches apart.

"What's life with out a little danger?"

With out warning he pressed his lips onto hers. After a few moments nothing happened, when they separated they were both breathless.

"But how?"

"Ah kin create a kind of force field around myself 'cause of the kinetic energy Ah can control. It took me a wile to get it right but it acts as a barrier between myself, people like Xavier, and your skin."

"But in New Orleans."

"Ah didn't have full control of it then, but Ah do now."

This time it was Rogue who pressed her lips onto Remy's. Just as things were getting heated Wanda's cell went off.

"Shit!"

Remy pushed away the boxes to reveal John with Wanda still on his lap.

"Rogue, what a surprise. Well it's time to go, Kitty is waiting for us out front."

She removed her self from John's lap ignored the questioning look from the two southerners and grabbed Rogues wrists pulling here along.

"We'll finish this later."

She said to John as they reached the corner.

"Any thing you say Shelia"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A.N:

How u like? There will be some Kiotr in the next chapter I promise.

Read and Review please!!


	4. The car rides home

-Author checks closet, under bed and behind curtains- nope still don't own marvel or X-men

Thanks to

PyroMidnightVamp, Randommarvelfan, kiwi's angel, Queen Peacock, Romy-goodness, ME- not thanking myself that's what someone signed their review as, V son sayian, Fauna Greywolf, SickmindSucker and ldypebsaby for reviewing!

-You all are great and thanks for your support your words urged me on to write more.

And to fudji, I know its called an Ankh but I wasn't sure if others would, and about the spelling I didn't mean to screw that up but thanks for pointing that out (and the under lined part was Sarcasm).

Chapter 4.- Now time for Kiotr.

(Same night as Ch.3, this is what happened after Kitty and Piotr danced)

Piotr was studding her features. He was wishing he had a paint brush with him or a sketch pad but since he didn't he was trying to memorize her as so he could paint her later and was planning on including her outfit in the drawing. While he was mesmerized by her beauty Kitty was talking about her home in Illinois.

"So, what's it like in Russia?"

Pulled out of his daze Piotr smiled as he remember his home.

"It is beautiful Katya, I grew up in a small village by the mountains. My brother and I use to try and climb to the top but we were always called back to our house before supper so we never made it very far."

The butterflies in Kitty's stomach went off as he said her name, she felt strange around him, excited yet safe at the same time, and as he continued to describe his home land to her he sounded so gentle and warm, and whenever he smiled his eyes lit up making her want to melt. They talked about their interests and things they had in common (and there was a lot in common between the two) until Kitty suggested they return to the dance floor.

For a big guy Piotr was a good dancer and Kitty enjoyed being near him, she especially like the way his arms went around her. When she looked at her watch and was shocked to find that it read 12:30.

"O' my gosh!"

Kitty left the dance floor, with Piotr following close behind.

"What is it Katy?"

"Me and the girls need to get back to the institute! Logan's gona kill us."

She pulled out her phone and called Wanda who screamed "Shit" in her ear before they agreed to meet at the front door. Piotr kept her company until her friends arrived.

"Do you mind if I see you again, maybe tomorrow in the park say around 5ish?"

His accent was thick from nervousness. Kitty smiled and hoped her face wasn't turning too red.

"Like yea. Here give me your arm."

With a confused look on his face he held out his arm to her. She wrote her cell number on it. She saw the girls coming over his shoulder and said she would him the next day before leaving to join the other two in the cab Wanda had flagged down.

In The Cab With The Girls-

"So, tell meh Wanda, what were you doing on Pyro's lap in the alley?"

Kitty's eyes lit up, she had just heard the gossip of the year and she knew it.

"What! Like Wanda you better spill!"

Wanda rolled her eyes, her face turning a soft shade of red.

"You can't tell anyone about this but me and John have been dating for about a month now and we want it to stay a secret from Magneto."

"Alright, if ya don't tell anyone about meh and Remy Ah wont say any thing about the two of you."

"Like slow down! What about you and Remy?"

"You didn't know? They were making-out in the alley way behind the club."

"Shut up Wanda!"

Rogue glared daggers at Wanda.

"Like no way! You and Gambit? Wasn't he the guy who kidnapped you?"

Wanting to change the topic and shift the focus from her to anything else Rogue brought up the only thing that came to mind, Colossus.

"What 'bout ya and the tin man?"

Kitty sat back in the seat and stared out the window.

"Well, his name Piotr and we like have a date tomorrow."

Wanda and Rouge shared a look.

"Kitty I thought you swore off dating the enemy after you and Lance broke up?"

"Like so did I Wanda, but Piotr is different I can tell."

The girls spent the rest of the ride discussing when they would get together next. Finally the cab pulled up to the mansion, Rogue and Kitty got out and paid for their share of the cab fare.

"See ya tomorrow Wanda."

Rogue shouted as the cab pulled away, Wanda stuck her head out the window and called back,

"Bye you two."

With the cab gone Rogue and Kitty tried to sneak in unnoticed but that was impossible with Logan around.

"Half-Pint! Stripes! Where the hell have you been? And why do you smell like Acolytes?"

Logan stood at the back door, arms cross and cigar in mouth.

"Calm down Logan! We got into a fight on the way home, that's why we smell like 'em."

Only Rogue was brave enough to stand up to the Wolverine and thankfully for the two girls she could also tell a lie with a straight face as well. Logan growled and let the girls into the mansion.

"Alright, you two get to bed NOW! We're going to have a morning training cession so get some sleep."

With that he stalked off to make his nightly rounds while muttering about teenagers driving him to an early grave.

In The Car With The Acolytes-

Remy was driving, Piotr was in the front passenger seat and John was in the back playing with his lighter. The silence was defining and Remy couldn't take it anymore.

"Dats it, you and the Scarlet fille what's go'in on between the two of you?"

Piotr turned his head to look at John as he and Remy waited for a reply. John snapped his lighter shut and a goofy smile formed on his face.

"Promise you wont tell mags?"

"Oui."

"Da."

John leaned forward.

"Alright, me and the shelia have been see'in each other for 'bout a month now but her pop can't find out or he'll squish me under a thousand tons of scrap metal for messing around with his daughter."

"Don't worry, we'll keep you secret comrade."

The car went silent again, until that is John decided to break it.

"So, you and the ghost girl, eh mate?"

"Da, I am meeting her tomorrow at the park."

Remy glanced over at Piotr.

"Do ya need us to cover for ya mon ami?"

Piotr shook his head.

"Da, if Magneto asks where I am tell him I'm at a art show."

"Sure thing, anything for a mate."

They arrived to the base shortly after and slipped quietly inside with out incident. Little did they know they were being watched.

"Have you found a way to bring down Magneto's Acolytes?"

A deep voice crackled over a radio. A few seconds later a woman replied,

"I think I have, I'll report my suspicions when I confirm them."

The woman was hidden in the trees that surrounded the base and watched the Acolytes walk inside and waited until all the lights were out before she left. She had followed the mutants to the club and had shadowed their movements while they were there. Her mission was to find a way to bring down Magneto and his Acolytes and she may of found a way to do so through three unsuspecting teenage girls.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A.N: how you like? Ill give you a clue to who the woman is, she is part of a group that's names its members after chess pieces and she wears all white. don't know the answer? You'll have to wait for the next chapter to find out because I'm EVIL- MAWAhAhAhA.

Please review they make me happy!


	5. Confirmed Suspicions and first Kisses!

A.N: I did own X-men and Marvel but then someone snuck into my room and stole them so now I own nothing (Author shakes fist at mysterious theft).

A.N Part II. Did you guess right? Read on to find out.

A.N Part III. Sorry it took so long, thanks to all those who reviewed and to Fudje your forgiven.

Chapter 5.- Confirmed suspicions and first kisses.

The next day came earlier then Kitty and Rogue wanted. They dragged themselves out of bed and went to Logan's morning Danger Room session. After a couple of hours of fighting robots and practicing their gymnastics they took showers and ate their lunch with the others.

"So what do you plan on doing today Kitty?"

Storm asked with a kind smile on her face.

"Like I don't know, I think I might go to the mall and see a movie or something."

"That sounds nice child."

Kitty said while looking at her salad. It felt weird lying to Storm but the truth would have been much worse. She finished eating and returned to her room where she proceeded to tear apart her closet looking for an outfit to where on her date. Two hours later Rogue walked in as Kitty threw the last of her clothing onto her bed and threw up her hands in defeat.

"Like what am I going to do?! I'm meeting him in like a couple hours and I still don't know what to where!"

"Calm down Kit, how 'bout the blue jeans and that top you got at the mall a week ago? The one with the Cat on it?"

Rogue said as she sat on her bed. Kitty ran over to her friend and hugged her.

"Like O' my gosh that's perfect! Thanks Rogue."

She changed and fixed up her hair. As she studied herself in the mirror she asked Rogue for her opinion.

"Ya look fine. Now where are ya meet'in Piotr?"

Kitty checked the back of her hair as she answered.

"At the park, can you like give me a ride?"

Rouge nodded in agreement.

"Sure thing, Ah need to get out of here. Miss. Perfect's been driving me crazy lately and Ah swear one more speech on how Ah should be less aggressive towards team mates and Ah'm gona snap!"

"She still mad about Scott?"

"Yep."

Kitty waited for Rogue to be ready to go then she phased them down to the garage. From there they drove to the park with and once Kitty was out Rogue told her she would be nearby if she needed her.

Kitty walked around the park and looked for the Russian mutant. She sat down by a fountain and waited for Piotr.

"Hello Katya, I apologize if you had to wait long."

She smiled and turned around to see Piotr standing behind her with a daisy in his hand.

"I was wondering if you would favor me with a walk?"

He offered her the flower and his arm. She took it and the flower and they began their stroll. As they walked around the park they drifted towards the lake. A large tree next to the water beckoned for them to take a seat under it's branches.

"I really like being around you,"

Kitty looked up into Piotr's eyes as she spoke.

"and I think I've fallen for you."

Her checks reddened as she said the last part.

"I must admit that you have made a place for yourself in my heart as well Katy."

Kitty moved from her seat next to him so that she could face him. As she went to kiss him on the check he moved his head at the last minute to catch her lips with his. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he pulled her onto his lap.

In the Woods--

"_Frost, do you have any thing to report?"_

"Yes, I do Sebastian, I just found the Acolytes weaknesses."

"_Well, what is it?"_

"Three girls, two are member of the X-men and the third is Magneto's daughter."

"_Excellent, come back to the inner circle and we will begin planning."_

"Yes sir."

She hung up the phone and looked back towards the two she had been spying on, Piotr was propped up against the tree and Kitty was leaning against his shoulder their hands were intertwined and they both had content looks on their faces._ Frost _left the park and headed back to her hotel room to get ready for her flight that night, she had much to discuss with the Hellfire Club.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

For those of you who guessed right you get a cookie

-Author hands reviewers a virtual cookie and pats them on the head saying,

"Good reviewers."

Review again and I'll give ya a pie next!


	6. What really pisses off Logan

I'm still tracking down the thief so I don't own x-men, yet.

A.N: TO EVERY ONE WHO POINTED OUT MY BAD SPELLING, I AM SORRY OK? And as for the foreign language I'm sorry about the mess up please forgive me (author gets on knees and begs)

A.N Part II: The following reviewers get their choice of Apple, Cherie, Peach, and Chocolate Pies (if you don't like any of the above include the pie type you would like in your next review).

ME, ldypebsaby, Randommarvelfan, Prophet-song, A Cute But Psycho Bunny (its ok you get a pie anyway), animejunkie1008, SCaliGirlHK, SickmindedSucker, wandathetiger, MoonSanctum

(even if your first time reviewing I'm giving you a pie any way.

Thanks again and on with the story.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ch.6-What really pisses Logan off-

It was a week after her first date with Piotr and Kitty (with the help of Rogue) was sneaking out to meet him for another date. Currently Kitty was talking to Rogue through their communicators as she made her way through the mansion, in their room Kitty had hacked into the security cameras and Rogue was scanning the halls for Logan.

"Ok, he's in the west wing check'in on the boys, phase through the library and go under ground until you're across the street, you should be ok after that."

"Like thanks Rogue, hit the exit button and then enter, that should take you out of the security feed and cover the back door I created it get in."

Rogue did as she said and the screen went blank.

"Ah'm out, call me if you need anything."

Rogue turned off her communicator and put the computer on Kitty's desk. Out of the corner of her eye she noticed the balcony door was open. She went to shut it when she saw two red orbs glowing in the shadows.

"Who's there?"

She stepped back into her room, not sure what to do.

"Now chere, don't be scarred of dis old Cajun."

He moved into the light and leaned against the door frame. On his face he wore his trademark grin and there was a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"Remy?"

"Da one and only."

She stepped out onto the balcony and closed the door behind her.

"What are ya do'in here Remy? Logan's likely ta kill ya if he finds ya here."

"It's worth the risk ta see you chere, especially like dis."

In the cool night Rogue, dressed in only a pair of shorts and a spaghetti strap top, shivered and although he liked seeing this much of her skin Remy's southern manners wouldn't allow him to let a girl freeze. He walked towards her and draped his trench coat around her small form.

"Why are you here Remy?"

"Ta see you chere."

He slid his hands down her arms and tangled his fingers in hers. The skin on skin contact of their hands made Rogue shiver. Remy leaned down and kissed the crook of her neck.

"Da tin man's off with his kitten, fire boy's went ta see his little witch and Ah thought Ah should pay a visit ta my favorite X-men."

He continued kissing up her neck to her jaw while his hands made their way to her hips. Rogue turned around to face him, his coat slipping off her shoulders and pooling at her feet. She wrapped her arms around his neck as Remy picked her up and sat her on the balcony rail. Rogue was pulling up Remy's shirt when the all to familiar SHINK sound split the night and a deep angry voice rang out.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON??!!"

Logan was heading towards the balcony, his claws out and as he reached the mansion wall he began climbing up the tree next to the wall. Remy grabbed his coat and kissed Rogue one more time before jumping up to the roof and running for it. Seconds after Remy left Logan landed on the balcony. He could smell the Cajun on Rogue.

"What was he doing here?"

"He just dropped in ta say hi."

With a SHINK his claws slid back into his arms.

"Bed, now."

He left no room for argument and waited until Rogue was in her bed until he left the balcony and waited another hour before he left the vicinity of her and Kitty's bedroom.

The next morning Rogue woke up to the sound of her alarm clock. As she went to turn it off she found a note attached to her clock.

_Chere,_

_Did you sleep well? Monsieur Logan seemed upset when he found you in my arms last night so I thought it would be better to leave this instead of myself. Meet me at the brotherhood house around noon and bring Kitty with you._

_Bon au revoir mon amour_

_Remy LeBeau. _

She smiled at the letter and got dressed, then came the nearly impossible task of waking up Kitty.

"Like I got in late last night can't I sleep in? It's a Saturday for Pete's sake"

"Fine, Ah'll have to tell Piotr that you were to lazy to get your ass out of bed.."

On hearing his name Kitty sat up and swung her legs out of bed.

"Like I'm up, OK?

She threw a pillow at Rouge and after a few choice words she was ready to leave with Rogue the Brotherhood house. It took several knocks on the door before someone finally opened it.

"Like where's Wanda Toad?"

"Cuddelbums? is still in her room yo."

Toad hopped away from the door and back to the living room where Lance and the other boys were watching TV.

The two went up stairs and banged on Wanda's door.

"Wanda are you up yet? You got five seconds to get your but up or Ah'll have Kitty phase you halfway threw the floor."

Movement could be heard from behind the door along with cursing. When the door did finally open it was only wide enough to see Wanda.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"Remy told me to meet him here and to bring Kitty along, where did ya get that shirt?"

Wanda was only wearing a long black t-shirt that reached her mid thigh, it had a picture of a bonfire on it.

"Oh, this, well…"

Rogue pushed the door open with her foot and to their surprise there was John, sitting on Wanda's bed, pulling on his pants.

"Eh Shelia's, you mind?"

Wanda stepped out into the hallway, shutting the door behind her. Knowing looks were exchanged.

"He came over last night to watch a movie and he just didn't go home afterwards."

The sound of the door exploding was heard and Toad came running past them muttering something about exploding curtains and damn Acolytes.

"You go put some pants on and give John his shirt back. We'll wait for you in the kitchen."

Kitty said as she took Rogue's hand and phased them through he floor. Ten minuets later John, with his arm around Wanda's waist, walked into the kitchen to find Kitty sitting on the counter top and leaning against Piotr's shoulder while Rogue was sitting on Remy's lap.

"So why did y'all want us to meet you here swamp rat?"

Remy tucked a piece of Rogue's hair behind her ear.

"Ah thought we were past da name calling mon River mouse,"

His hand slid down her neck and down her back to her waist. Rogue leaned in close.

"Ah never agreed to that."

"Eh you two, quit yer fighting and tell them Remy."

John said as he pulled out his liter to make himself and Wanda some toast.

"Alright, me and da boys got tonight off so we're taken you three lovely ladies out on da town."

Suddenly all three of the boy's communicators went off.

"Merde, we got ta get back to da base. How bout we pick you fillies up around seven?"

Remy kissed Rogue before she got off his lap. As he reached over to get his coat he whispered into her ear,

"Ah'll see ya later chere, don't be afraid to show off dat lovely skin of yours."

He winked at her and pulled his coat on then he and the other two departed.

That night--------

Outside the mansion gates Kitty and Rogue were waiting. Kitty brushed off some invisible lent from her jean skirt and adjusted her pink top. In the cool night Rogue wondered to herself why she hadn't worn more layers. Her legs were freezing in the black mini skirt she had on and her long-sleeved black shirt had slits running up her arms. The wind picked up and she pulled her coat closely around her in an attempt to shield herself from the cold.

"What's takin them so long? It's past seven."

" Like chill out Rogue, they're probably on the way."

Unbeknownst to them Logan was standing in the living room, watching them from the window. Scott and Kurt were with him.

"Somethin's goin on with those two, I can tell."

Scott nodded in agreement,

"Yea I know, when I walked past their room an hour ago they were talking about a date

tonight, then when I asked them where they were going they said nowhere."

(A.N: this is my attempt at Kurt's accent, sorry)

"Ja, their acting like they did when zey were in the .."

"The Sirens?"

Kurt and Scott shared a look of confusion when Logan filled in where Kurt left off.

"Ja, how did you know about that?"

"I followed them one night, I figured they had it under control and didn't say anything."

A car pull up next to the gate and the girls both jump in. Logan growled and cracked his knuckles.

"Get ready and meet me in the garage in five, don't be late."

The three met in the garage and, with Logan in the drivers seat, arrived at a movie theater ten minuets later.

"How did you know they would be here?"

Scott asked as he and Kurt climbed out of the car.

"I planted a tracking device on Kitty."

From a roof top across the road from the theater the three watched as a car parked and when they saw who were stepping out made the x-men's blood boil

The first out was Remy, he held the door open for Rogue and kissed her while she was climbing out of the car. Logan growled and squeezed his hand into a fist. The driver was the next out who happened to be Piotr, he walked around the car and opened the door for Kitty.

"What are they doing with them!?"

Scott demanded to no one in particular as they watched a motorcycle pull up next to the car. Pyro, with Wanda on the back. The now completed group proceeded to head for the ticket booth.

Once they had disappeared inside Logan began barked out orders.

"We go in through the back, if anything happens we get them out of there. Our meeting point is the alley behind the theater, is that clear?"

"Yes sir."

They said in unison as Kurt took hold of the other two and 'Bamf' inside.

Inside the theater------

As the couples watched movie they were unaware that they were being watched by not only Logan, Cyclops, and NightCrawler but also the White Queen and ten of her henchmen.

As the movie continued Logan was getting madder and madder with every passing minuet. He wasn't bother by the fact that Wanda was straddling John's waist and they were making out like there was no tomorrow, when he saw Piotr place his arm around Kitty's shoulders he didn't get too agitated (from what he knew about the Russian, Piotr was alright in his book) but the when he saw Remy and Rogue start kissing he lost it and the unmistakable 'SHINK!' was heard as it echoed around the theater.

Silently Logan jumped while Scott and Kurt 'Bamfed' down from the balcony that they had been occupying. Logan grabbed Rogue and threw her over his shoulder and with his free hand he grabbed Remy by his collar and dragged him out of the theater. Kurt wrapped his tail around Kitty's arm and 'Bamfed' her out of there, Scott meanwhile

had his hands on his visor and said in his 'leader voice'

"You three, lets go."

Piotr, Wanda and John followed him outside.

In the ally behind the theater-----

Logan put Rogue down and then threw Remy against the wall, his claws shot out and stopped just before his neck. Kurt appeared next to Rogue and let go of Kitty.

"Like what are you guys doing here?!"

"Cool it half-pint. If anyone is going to be asking that question its gona be me."

"Logan will ya please get your claws away from my boyfriend's throat?"

By now Scott and the others were in the ally and after hearing her words Scott, Kurt and

Logan were in shock. His claws retracted and he turned to Rogue with a snarl,

"Your boyfriend?'

Before she cold reply the Hellfire club attacked.

An explosion threw everyone back. Quickly they were all back on their feet and ready to fight. Red beams of light could be seen in the smoke cloud and Logan's unmistakable SHINK was heard. The smoke from the explosion made it nearly impossible to see and the group was scattered in the alley way. Wanda had her back against the wall and was hexing everyone who came near her. Suddenly a dart struck her arm and she was out cold within seconds.

"Wanda!"

Through the smoke John had seen Wanda go down and attempted to burn a path to her. He was almost within reach of her when he felt a telepath forcing their way into his head and soon after he was on the ground unconscious.

With Wanda already being collected and John no longer a threat the White Queen turned her attention to the next girl on her list, Kitty. Piotr was in his metal form next to Kitty. While phasing a dart went through her and hit the guy in front of her. Piotr then threw a garbage can at the man who shot the dart at his girlfriend. Suddenly he fell to his knees and clutched his head in pain before he lost consensuses.

"Piotr, what's wrong?"

She knelt next to him and in this moment she forgot to phase and a dart struck her neck causing her to collapse next to Piotr.

"Two down one to go."

Said the White Queen to herself as Kitty was picked up and put into a nearby van with Wanda. Now she looked for the last girl on her list.

Rogue was doing her best to fight off the attackers. Remy was with her and fighting by her side.

"What do they want?"

"I don't know chere."

She ducked as a dart whizzed past her head. Suddenly she staggered back against a dumpster as she clutched her head in pain, Emma Frost was trying to take her down herself.

"Chere? Rogue, what's wrong?"

"Make it stop, Ahhhhhhhhhhh!"

She pitched forward to be caught by Remy. The White Queen stood in front of them, she turned her fist into diamond and with one blow she sent Remy flying through the air and he landed several feet away. Although he hit the ground hard he wasn't ready to quit fighting. He charged up some cards and threw them at the White Queen while he charged towards her. As the dust settled he found that he and Logan were the only ones left standing and that Rogue, Wanda and Kitty were all missing. Before he could say anything he felt a dart price his leg and he too fell unconscious.

In the Van----

The girls were asleep on the floor of the van, they each had collars around their neck and their hands were chained to the sides of the van. Frost was sitting in the passenger sear of the car following the van. Her phone rang and she answered it in a calm level voice.

**Cell phone conversation-**

"Hello?"

"_Emma? Do you have the girls?"_

"Yes"

"_Good, Bring them to Head Quarters."_

"I'm on my way."

The connection ended, leaving the White Queen in silence. As she looked at the van in front of her she frowned as she thought to herself.

"_These girls will ether be the downfall of the Acolytes or us."_

Out the window she could see the airport, it was going to be a long flight and she knew it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A.N: how you like? Read and review please they make me happy.


	7. That night when the moon was green

I own nothing!

Thanks to the following reviewers:

**Sockmindsucker**, **Abril4, Me, Ldypebsaby,** **ChicaDeLosOjosCafe, hearts hawk and ****A Cute But Psycho Bunny**

you guys are great! I hope you like the Chapter!!

A.N: sorry it took so long I had a stupid Research paper to finish, (Author shakes fist at Research paper that decided to go missing second hour and didn't show up till five min.s before it was due giving Dream Sprite a heart Attack.) any how, on with the story.

Ch.7- That night when the moon was green.

The Acolytes were taken back to the institute and were being fixed up by Beast in the med lab. Logan was sitting on a nearby desk, his arms cross and his face set in a scowl.

"Alright I want some answers, who were those people and why did they take the girls?"

Remy kept his eyes on the floor as Beast began swabbing a large gash across his arm with disinfectant.

"We do not work with them if that is what you are asking."

Piotr answered as he adjusted the sling that Beast insisted he wear for his sprained shoulder.

"Yea, we were just taking our Sheila's out for the night, we didn't mean for anything to happen...honest."

John had been the luckiest and only suffered a few scratches on his face and a slightly bruised rib.

"Ah know who dey were."

Everyone turned their attention to Remy.

"They call themselves the Hellfire Club, a wile back, before Ah joined wit da Acolytes Ah pulled a job on dem for a friend of mine."

"What did you do to them?"

Logan asked, not sure he wanted a reply

"Ah snuck in, stole some files, planted a few bombs, da usual stuff."

Logan opened his mouth to reply when the sound of metal being twisted alerted them to Magnetos arrival.

"WHERE IS MY DAUGHTER!?"

Magneto barged into the med bay and his eyes focused on John.

"Aw crap!"

Pyro rolled off the table and hid behind it as Magneto threw everything that was metal him. Before Magneto could do any real damage the professor entered and tried to reason with the master of metal.

"Eric, please calm down."

"How can I do that Charles when the Hellfire Club has my daughter!?"

"What makes you think that?"

"I found this nailed to the front door of my base."

Magneto pulled a piece of paper out of his cloak and handed it to the professor who in turn read it aloud.

_Magneto_

_We have Scarlet Witch, Rogue and Shadow Cat. Tell Pyro, Gambit, and Colossus to come to the Inner Circle in three days with the Gambit stole from us and a few other items that are listed below. If you do not meet our demands the girls will be killed and their bodies will be left for you to find._

_Yours truly _

_**The Hell fire Club** _

"That doesn't explain why you are attacking Pyro and not Gambit."

The professor stated as he looked up from the letter. Magneto reached into his cloak again and pulled out a video tape.

"I was going threw the security tapes and I came across this."

He handed the tape to Beast who then popped it into the VCR.

The Tape--

Wanda was sitting at the kitchen table reading a magazine, John came in and kissed her on the cheek as he passed by on his way to the fridge. He sat down across from her at the table and drank the soda he had gotten. They stared at each other for a moment and then in a blink of an eye Wanda and John was laying on the table with Wanda on top of him. She ripped the button down shirt he was wearing open as he unbuttoned her red vest.

Real life--

Before the video could get too steamy a metal chair was sent threw the TV screen effectively ending the broadcast. The room was silent as everyone stared at Pyro. Gambit was the first to break the silence.

"On da kitchen table?" We eat at dat table!"

"Sorry mate, I just sorta happened."

John ducked as a paper clip that had taken the shape of an arrow was shot at him. As he hid behind the bed again the Professor wheeled himself in between John and Magneto.

"Eric, how about we find Wanda and the others first, then you can go after John."

Magneto let or a soft growl and sat himself down on a nearby table. While he and the professor made plans the three Acolytes were trying to sneak away unnoticed. However with Logan around nothing went unnoticed.

"Where do you three think you're going?"

The three looked at each other not sure what to say.

"Uh, would you believe out for some fresh air and den to get some computer chips from NASA?" (one of the items on the list)

"No Gumbo, I don't"

"To bad mate cuse that's where we're go' in."

John started to walk out the door but he was pulled back by his shirt collar.

"Wrong answer Bub."

"Den where do you suppose we go?"

Gambit demanded, pulling John back to where he and Piotr stood.

A sadistic smile spread on Logan's face.

"You three ever heard of the Danger Room?"

They all took a step back and looked at each other. Remy pulled out a deck of cards from one of the many pockets in his coat and began shuffling them behind his back.

"Do you boys remember dat night, when da moon was green?"

"Da."

"Yea mate. And we counted down from 3..."

John pulled our his lighter and lit it, forming a fire ball in his hand.

"2"

Said Piotr as the metal armor came out of his skin.

"1"

Remy said as he charged up the entire deck. He and Pyro proceeded to throw the charged cards and fire ball at the wall behind them. Piotr then ran through the weakened wall with the other Acolytes following close behind. The three made their way out of the mansion stopping across the road behind a storage shed.

"Who would have thought dat the 'get ready to make a break for it' code would actually come in handy one day?"

"Da, I was sure you two were far too drunk that night to remember what it was."

They started to laugh at the memory of coming up with codes wile under the influence of beer. Once they finished laughing they looked at the letter Remy had taken from the Professor.

"After da chips we need ta hack into some banks and transfer a lot of money into their private account in Switzerland. Den we move some cargo from a ship dat's coming in tomorrow into a warehouse, pick up some precious gems from the Tiffany Vaults in New York, have everything done by midnight Thursday."

"Sounds simple enough mates."

"Da."

With that they began planning ways to collect both the items on the list and the girls who had captured there hearts.

AT THE HELLFIRE CLUB----

Rogue slowly opened her eyes. As she pushed herself up into a sitting position she looked around the prison like cell she was in and saw that she wasn't alone.

"Kitty? Wanda? What's going on?"

"Like I don't know, last thing I remember was kneeling over Piotr then it all went black."

The sound of heals clicking against stone alerted them to the presence of their captor. A woman appeared, she was dressed in a white suit and had long blonde hair, her face was hidden by the shadows.

"Hello. My name is Emma Frost, or the White Queen."

"What do you want with us?"

Wanda demanded, she too had woken up and was now glaring at the woman.

"It's simple really, my associates and I are holding you captive so that Magneto's Acolytes will have no choice but to meet out demands if they ever want to see you three alive again."

A guard appeared at the White Queen's side.

"Miss, your presence is requested in the ball room."

"Thank you, tell them I'll be there shortly."

The man left and Frost began to leave herself but stopped.

"Don't even try to escape. The collars on your necks block your powers and even if you somehow manage to get out of this cell we will be able to track you."

With that she left and the girls were again alone in the cell. The three moved to the fare side the cell across from the bars and leaned against the wall. Kitty rested her head against Wanda's shoulder, a worried look on her face.

"I hope the guys are ok."

"Don't worry Kit' they're the Acolytes for a reason."

Kitty took some comfort in Wanda's words and soon she fell asleep. Rogue and Wanda discussed the possibility of escape but they both knew their chances were slim to none.

About an hour later they too fell asleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

A.N: How you like? Sorry again for it taking so long.


	8. The Hellfire Club throws a Ball

Thank to all yall that reviewed!

There's so many reviewers!! I feel special! Thanks to--

V son sayian, Chica De Los Ojos Café, A cute but Psycho Bunny, Ailie, Ldypebsaby, Randommarvelfan, Anya Urameshi, SickmindSucker, Mexican-gods, Prophet-song, Me, Sdlea30 and Nameless1010

Ch. 8- The Hellfire Club throws a Ball.

The Acolytes had been busy. Very busy in fact. Nearly all the items the Hellfire Club requested had been gathered and now the boys were taking care of the last few things.

Piotr sat down the last large crate that needed to be moved and leaned against it as the metal retracted. He rotated his sore shoulder

"Is dat the last one?"

Remy asked, pulling out the list. Piotr shook his head yes as he walked over to where John was Remy checked off the cargo from the list before he too made his way to John who was in the process of hacking into bank accounts.

"How's it come'in?"

Remy asked, sitting down on a nearby chair.

"A few more and I'll be done mate."

John stated proudly as he continued typing. He never thought he would have to use his computer skills for anything other then disabling alarm systems but now he was glad he had learned how to break into back accounts from a friend of his back in Australia.

Remy watched him work for a moment then marked off another item on the list.

"Alright, Ah'll get the gems tonight den we drive to da Hellfire Club and get our filles back."

He stated as he tucked the list away in his coat. Piotr and John nodded in agreement.

"Right"

"Da"

THE GIRLS-

"Like hold still."

Wanda sat on one of the beds with Kitty next to her. Kitty was looking at the collar around Wanda's neck and trying to figure out how to disable it. Rogue was sitting on the other bed watching the two.

"Yep, it needs a card key to deactivate"

"What dose that mean?"

Wanda asked as she pulled her feet up onto the bed.

"If we can ,like, get a key from one of the guards then we can get these things off."

"Why didn't ya say so?"

Rogue whispered as a guard came in with a tray of bread and three cups of water. While he was leaving the cell Rouge took his key card.

"Ready ta get out of here?"

She asked with a smirk on her lips.

"Like how did you do that?"

"Remy taught me."

Rogue started to hand the card to Kitty but before she could one of the Hellfire members appeared. (here's your cameo) Rogue slowly slid the card into her boot so not to look suspicious.

The woman was dressed in a white suit jacket and short skirt. White knee high boots and white gloves completed her look.

"Your presence is requested in the ball room."

The woman opened the cell door and waited for the three to make their way out of the cell. As they walked down the corridor Rogue asked her who she was. Without looking back the woman answered.

"I'm Anya, or the White Night."

She made a left and opened a dark wooden door. She then ushered the three inside and motioned to the three ball gowns hug up on the far wall. Besides the dresses there was also a table which held accessories.

"I will return for you in an hour, please be ready."

With that the White Night left, locking the door behind her. Rogue looked around the room for a surveillance camera but found none. She pulled the key card out of her boot and handed it to Kitty. Within minutes the collars were disabled. Rogue leaned against one of the walls trying to think of a plan.

"Ah've got an idea."

The other two looked to her, waiting for her to continue.

"How 'bout we act like we don't have our powers?"

Wanda was skeptical.

"So we just pretend we can't fight back, then what?"

"Simple, we wait and when the moment comes that we can escape we take it and run."

Rogue walked towards the dresses looked at them. All three consisted of a white skirt that had black chess pieces stitched around the hem. From the waist up was a white strapless corset that was laced up with black laces. All three dresses were laced up in front.

One the table sat three sets of black gloves and three sets of black high healed boots. Next to the gloves and shoes were hair brushes and makeup for them to use.

"We'll play their game for now, but we'll go by our rules."

Kitty nodded in agreement and went to stand by Rogue.

"At least we like get to dress up."

The other two started laughing at Kitty's joke and the mood lightened considerably. Soon they were dressed and ready for the ball. Rouge handed Kitty the Key card.

"I think ya should reactivate mine Kit."

"Like why?"

" 'Cause with all this skin showing Ah'm a walkin death trap."

Kitty slid the card over Rogue's collar and tested it by tapping her arm. She felt the familiar pull and knew it was working. She then handed the card back to Rogue who slipped it down her top just as the White Knight returned to lead them to the Ball Room which was already full of people.

THE BOYS--

"Dat was too easy."

Remy declared as he jumped off the roof and landed next to Piotr.

"I take it you retrieved the gems comrade."

"Oui."

Remy smirked as he tossed a small black bag up and down.

"Let's go mate's."

John said enthusiastically as he jumped into the driver's seat only to be immediately pulled out by Piotr.

"My friend, we wish to make it there alive and in one piece."

John scowled as he sat in the back and under his breath could be heard,

"A guy crashes into a few things and he never hears the end of it."

Remy, who was sitting in the front passenger seat added,

"You destroyed two cars, three bikes and all we found of da truck was da steering wheel."

Piotr ignored them as they argued over the difference between destroyed and demolished, choosing instead to drive towards the Hellfire Club.

THE BALL--

Rogue, Kitty and Wanda all stood in front of four large throne-like chairs positioned in the back of the Ball room. In the chairs sat the White King and Queen along with the Black King and Queen. The White King stood and motioned for the music to stop.

"We welcome you all and hope that your stays are enjoyable, I would like to take this time it introduce our guests of honor…."

He motioned towards the girls.

"This is Shadow Cat, Rogue, and Scarlet Witch. With their help Magneto's Acolytes will finally be destroyed!"

Applauds erupted from the crowd and music began to play again then suddenly the skylight was shattered and three ropes were fell from the ceiling. Colossus, Pyro, and Gambit slid down and landed, all were ready for battle.

"We've come for da filles, hand dem over and we won't cause any trouble."

The White Queen stood.

"Hand over the files."

Gambit pulled out a disk from his pocket along with a small black bag. He then began to charge with energy.

The White Queen pulled a gun from her throne and pointed it at Rogue.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."

Gambit retracted the charge not willing to risk Rogue any harm. The White Queen motioned for one of the guards to go and take the gems and disk from the Acolyte.

"You have what you wanted, now let them go."

Piotr's voice was strong and commanding.

The Black King now stood along with his Queen.

"I think not, your services are far too valuable for us to simply let you go."

The Black King was suddenly thrown back by a blue light. Wanda's fingers were crackeling with blue light and Rogue had her arms crossed, and scary look upon her face

"This is what we call Pay back."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A.N: I will try really hard to update soon so don't get to mad if it takes a few days.

As always pleasereview!!!!


	9. The Hellfire Club gets whats comming to ...

Sorry it took so long!

Thanks to all reviewers- Bant, Ldypebsaby, Randommarvelfan, Chica De Los Ojos Café, Fauna Greywolf, Me, SickmindSucker, Wytheville, A Cute But Psycho Bunny, V son sayian, AnimeSiren, Pyro Lady

A.N: ok here's another chapter for all yall who asked for it, please excuse the spelling and please no flames.

Ch. 9- the Hellfire Club gets what's coming to them.

Guards filed into the room and took up positions as the sound of gunfire filled the air. Kitty phased through the floor and re-emerged behind the White Queen. As the Queen turned her gun on Kitty she was sent flying into the wall behind the thrones by a blue light.

"Get this off of me kit."

Rogue said as she pulled off her gloves. With a quick swipe the collar was lying on the floor and was soon joined by the other two.

"Hay Wanda?"

"Yea Rogue?"

"Wana take some anger out on these guys?"

"You bet."

Complete chaos took over the inside of the Ball Room. Guests were running around screaming, guards were turning over tables to use for shelter, and one of the crystal chandeliers shattered upon impact as if fell from the ceiling due to one of Wanda's hex bolts.

"I love your eyes when you're angry."

John cam up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. He nuzzled his face into the crook of her neck while sending a fire ball rocketing towards three guards who and taken positions behind a nearby table.

"Yer Pop found out about us, he wasn't very happy."

"Aw shit, how did he find out?"

"Remember that one time in the kitchen when everyone else was gone and we had a little encounter on the table?"

Wanda smirked as she remembered that day.

"Yes."

"There was a surveillance camera we didn't know about."

"How mad was he?"

"Not very, just came after me with a lot of metal objects."

"Aw, my poor baby. Want me to make you feel better?"

"You always know how to cheer me up Sheila."

John had a mischievous glint in his eyes as she turned Wanda around to face him.

"You do know we haven't seen each other in three days, right Sheila?"

"I also know that with this corset it was impossible to wear anything underneath it."

A man ran towards him and was about to attack when John sent a fire dragon at him, catching his pants on fire."

"How about we continue this conversation later Sheila?"

Wanda nodded in agreement and the two took up fighting stances.

Across the room Kitty had taken refuge behind an overturned table and was creating a nasty virus that she planned to insert into the Hellfire's mainframe using a laptop she had taken from one of the guests. She was so concentrated on her work that she didn't notice the man standing behind her until a red dot appeared on the computer screen. Kitty turned around just as the man took aim he was flung like a rag doll across the room by Colossus.

"What are you doing Katya?"

He walked around the table towards her and de-armored.

"I'm just like giving the Hellfire Club a little going away pressent."

Kitty said as she returned to her typing. She pressed the ENTER button and watched as thousands of files were deleted.

"That should keep them busy for a while."

She closed the laptop and stood up, she straightened her skirt and pulled Piotr down for a kiss. When they separated Piotr studied how she was dressed.

"I like your dress, it fits you well."

Kitty blushed and Piotr thought she looked even more beautiful with the soft pink tints on her cheeks.

"Shouldn't we like, go help the others?"

"Da we should."

Piotr armored up and with Kitty next to him they began fighting.

Nearby Remy and Rogue where fighting a group of attackers. Most of them had been defeated and only two remained. Rogue was fighting one while Remy took the other. Soon they too were lying next to their teammates unconscious on the ground. Remy took Rogue's hand and pulled her into his arms.

"Did Ah tell you how bella you look chere?"

"No, ya didn't."

He leaned down and kissed her gently while running his hand through her hair. As Remy opened his mouth to say something he was suddenly thrown back by a bright red flash that could only belong to one person, Cyclops. The X-men had arrived and were ready to fight.

Cyclops walked over to Rogue and handed her a pair of gloves, once they were on her hands she gave her team leader a hard left to the jaw sending him falling backwards to be caught by Jean.

"What the hell are yall doing here?"

Scott rubbed his jaw and stood back up.

"We came to save you and Kitty. The Brotherhood even came to save Wanda!"

With the combined efforts of the X-men, Acolytes and the Brotherhood the battle ended and the mutants were all in the Black Bird and heading back to the Mansion. With the Brotherhood near the back, the x-men in the font and the Acolytes in the middle an uneasy silence settled over the plane that lasted until the Black Bird landed outside the mansion.

Kitty stood next to Piotr near the Black Bird and wrapped her arms around one of his. In the cold night air she shivered and in response he held her close in an attempt to block the wind from reaching her small form. Upon seeing Kitty and Piotr so close Kurt 'bamfed' to where the two stood.

"Kitty! What are you doing wiz an Acolyte?!"

"Like calm down Kurt, he's my boyfriend."

Kurt's eyes flashed and he bared his teeth at Colossus. In return Piotr pulled Kitty behind him and armored up. The two glared at each other.

"Like stop it!"

She phased through Piotr and stood in between the two.

"Kurt, I know this might be hard to except but I love him."

Kurt's eyes widened and with a hurt look on his face he 'bamfed' back to the Blackbird. Piotr had a astonished smile on his face as he unarmored and encircled Kitty in his arms.

"You love me Katya?"

He whispered into her ear. Kitty turned her head to face him.

"Of course I do."

"Now I know my love is returned."

He leaned further in and kissed her.

"Katya, how is it that you effect me so?"

Piotr nuzzled his face into the crook of her neck and held her in his arms.

A few yards away Gambit and Logan were getting dangerously close to fighting.

"Do you have any idea how much danger you put those girls in?"

Logan shouted, Gambit narrowed his eyes at Scott and energy began crackling at his fingertips. Pyro who was standing next to Gambit started flicking his lighter in an attempt to stay clam.

"Don't think for a moment dat Ah don't understand the situation Rogue and da others found demselves in because of me!"

"I don't like the tone of your voice Cajun."

"Wanna try and change it old man?"

With a growl Logan's claws shot out and he was about to attack when Rogue intervened.

"Stop it right now! Your both acting like three year olds!"

"Stay out of this stripes."

Rogue went to Logan's side and placed her gloved hand on his arm.

"Ah wont stay out of this! Look Logan, Ah know you don't like Remy and Ah know you aren't so crazy about me likein him but Ah do, Ah love him Logan."

"What you just say Cherie?"

Logan retracted his claws and stared at Rogue in disbelief.

"Do you know what your saying kid?"

"Yea, Ah do"

She went and stood next to Remy's. Logan began to speak when John interrupted him as he yelled and dove for cover. Magneto and metal objects floating around him and reshaping into arrows. Pryo ducked as more objects were flung at him.

"Look Mags, if this is about the video I can explain!"

Pyro dodged as a couple of the arrows were sent whizzing towards his head.

"I'm sorry you had to find out this way but I love your daughter and…"

He didn't get to finish as he was sent flying through the air as a rather large metal plate slammed into his chest. Wanda ran to where John had landed and helped him to his feet.

"Leave him alone!"

"Go home Wanda, I'll deal with you later."

"No, you'll deal with me now!"

"I said GO HOME!"

His voice was low and dangerous. Fully aware that there was nothing she could do Wanda quickly hugged John and kissed him. Reluctantly she pealed away from him and joined the Brotherhood as they stood around Lance's jeep. With Wanda no longed standing in between Magneto and himself John grew nervous.

"So…"

Magneto didn't wait for him to finish.

"We will speak back at the base, is that understood?"

John meekly replied with a "Yes sir."

From the sky descended three metal orbs and they opened as they touched the ground.

"GAMBIT, COLOSSUS AND PYRO. WE ARE LEAVING NOW!"

His voice was clear and final. John waved good by to Wanda before he climbed into one of the orbs.

"I will see you soon Katya."

Piotr kissed her before he too went to the orbs and climbed in.

"Ah'll see ya later chere."

"Ah'm counting on it swamp rat."

Remy kissed her quickly on the cheek before he joined his teammates.

As the metal spears rose into the sky Logan yelled for the Brotherhood to go home and for the X-men to go to bed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A.N: next chapter will have much fluffyness!


	10. So much Fluffyness!

Sorry it took so long, thanks to the following reviewers:

A Cute But Psycho Bunny, Ldypebsaby, AnimeSiren: heartsyhawk: Randommarvelfan: Chica De Los Ojos Café: Marie: Bant: Kdh071.

The teachers are getting us ready for the finals next week and I wont have much time to write sorry. Thanks again and on with the chapter!

Ch.10- so much fluffyness

It had been days since the Hellfire club incident and the mansion was still in a state of distress. Rogue and Kitty had received a mixture of congratulations from the other girls while the boys looked at them as traitors.

A week after the rescue happened to bee Rogue's birthday and to celebrated Wanda stayed the night with her and Kitty. By midnight the girls found themselves hyped up on sugar and watching a movie while Kitty did Rogue's nails with the assistance of rubber gloves. Just as the paint was drying a playing card floated in from the open balcony door. Wanda picked it up and read out loud what was written on the back.

"_Look out side."_

They walked out onto the balcony to find Remy, John and Piotr standing below. John waved franticly at Wanda, a goofy smile on his face.

"Eh Shelia! Ya miss me?"

Wanda Climbed over the balcony and down the nearby. Once safely on the ground she tackled John kissed him passionately.

"I was so worried about you! You didn't answer my calls and I couldn't get to the base because Magneto had me under house arrest!"

With Wanda still rambling on John pushed himself up and brought her with him.

"It wasn't anything I couldn't handle, besides I had me mates to guard my back."

Meanwhile Kitty had placed her hand on Rouge's back and had phased them down through the balcony and onto the ground. Kitty threw her arms around Piotr and kissed him as soon as they landed.

"I missed you too Katya."

While Kitty and Piotr lost themselves in each others arms Remy went to Rouge and while he gave her his trademark smile he ran his fingers through her hair.

"Ellow mon chere, we came to wish ya a happy birthday."

He pulled a single red rose from his coat and handed it too her. She studied it and realized that it was made of silk and that it had been sprayed with rose scented perfume.

"Ah know how you hate it when your flowers die, so Ah figured dis one wouldn't wilt on ya."

Rogue smiled and pressed the flower to her nose.

"Thank you Remy, Ah love it".

She looked up to find his wonderful red and black eyes fixed on her.

"Did Ah ever tell you you're the most beautiful gal in dis Cajuns eyes?"

He cupped her face in his hand and leaned in to kiss her. Just before their lips met the all to familiar "SHINK" alerted them to the arrival of Logan.

"What the HELL are you three Acolytes doing here?"

Logan wasn't happy as to how easy it was for their enemies to get past his security system and upon finding the three girls in their arms just made matters worst.

"Get away from them, now!"

Piotr put his arm around Kitty, Remy held up his hands to show he didn't mean any harm while John hid behind Wanda.

"They just came to wish me a happy birthday, that's all."

Rogue said in hopes of curving Logan's anger, it didn't work.

"I don't care stripes, they are the enemy!"

"Actually Monsieur Logan, we are no longer on the bad side."

Logan was surprised by this and pulled back his claws. With his eyes fixed on Remy he crossed his arms and asked,

"And how did you manage that?"

John raised his hand and stated proudly,

"We got fired mate."

Logan raised an eyebrow and waited for a further explanation. The first to lists his reasons for being fired was John.

"Fraternizing with his daughter, setting fire to more than three bases, crashing too many cars that belonged to him, annoying laughter wile burning the base to the ground…"

John continued counting off his offences and Wanda whispered in his ear something and he immediately shut up and had a grin on his face. The next to speak was Piotr.

"I was caught giving John a lighter that he then used to burn down the base, letting him drive the cars, and fraternizing with the enemy."

He hugged Kitty and kissed the top of her head. All attention was then on Remy.

"Steeling files, not stopping John from burning down the base, fraternizing with the enemy," he winked at Rogue, "blowing up furniture and steeling da lamps."

They looked at him as if he was crazy.

"What? Bucket head's very protective of his lambs."

The others Acolytes nodded their heads in agreement.

"So what do you boys plan to do now?"

The three looked at each other, it was John who spoke for the group.

"We talked it over and were going solo."

Piotr nodded in agreement.

"Da, we do not wish to be rude but we do not want to join with the X-Men."

Logan's communicator went off and it was Storm on the other end.

"_Logan, is there anything wrong?"_

He hesitated for a moment before answering.

"No, just some vermin that found their way onto the grounds. I'll just be a minute or two."

He turned off the communicator and gave the boys a stern look.

"Alright, you've got five minuets before I remember who you use to work for and forget that you aren't evil any more, got it?"

They nodded in agreement and with last kisses and good buys the boys left. Logan waited until the girls returned to their room and then adjusted the security to maximum just incase the former Acolytes tried to return.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Read and review


	11. Home sweet Home

Me own nothing ok?

Thanks to all reviewers: Chica De Los Ojos, A Cute But Psycho Bunny Ldypebsaby, Romy-goodness, Kdh0714, Randommarvelfan, Bant, Chuckles123, SickmindSucker, Mexican-gods, Angelus

Sorry it took so long.

Ch.11- home sweet home

The boys had been looking for a house for days and so far they none of them had been suitable. The first one had a large fire place and a gas stove, it was immediately out of the question. The second one was to small John said the table in the kitchen wasn't sturdy enough (at which Piotr and Remy shuttered). The house they were now driving away from was to close to town and if one of Johns fires geo out of control then the whole community would go up in flames. As Remy drove down the street Piotr sat in the front passenger seat and looked through the news paper for another house while John sat in the back and played with his lighter.

"I think I have found one comrades."

"What's da address?"

"685 Midnight Road, turn up here"

He pointed to a narrow dirt road and Remy obliged by making a left and driving for about twenty minuets through heavily wooded areas until they came to an old house that was nestled set in the middle of a clearing.

The building of Victorian design. It stood at two stories, the windows were cracked and the glass in some were missing. Te dark gray paint was pealing and the shutters that weren't missing were hanging slightly tilted on their hinges.

"What do ya think boys? Wanta take a look?"

Remy asked as he parked the car and studied the house.

"Lets do it mates!"

John was just happy to get out the car and the other two were happy to get away from a cooped up John. When Remy found the front door locked he smirked and within seconds it opened with a small explosion. Once inside the three found themselves in large hall, directly in front of them was a staircase, to the left was a door and to the right further away was another door. To cover more ground the three separated with John going left, Remy walking up the stairs and Piotr taking the door to the right. After they had explored enough the three met back at the front door.

"Da upstairs needs work but besides dat it's alright, Ah counted five rooms up dere so space isn't going ta be a problem."

"The first floor is in good condition, a few windows need to be replaced and the walls need a couple coats of pain, but besides that it too is in good shape."

"Kitchen is good, nice strong table."

Remy shook his head at John assessment of the kitchen. The three then found their way to the back yard. It was obvious that the grass hadn't been cut in years and the flower garden was over run with weeds, an old fence was falling apart in some places but still looked salvageable. A shed was situated near the edge of the woods and a small wood pile was leaning next to it.

"What do ya say boys? Dis be a good home for us?"

"It looks good to me mates."

"Da, I like it."

With that decided Remy called the retaliator and set up a meeting for latter that day. While they waited for the man to arrive the boys further explored the house. The noise of a car coming down the road alerted the three to his arrival. They gathered on the front porch and watched as a large man with a bald head wearing a suit and carrying a briefcase stepped out of his car and.

"Are you here for the house?"

He asked as he walked towards the three mutants.

"Yes."

Remy shook the man's hand listened to the sales man talked about the history of the house and what improvements needed to be made. Piotr and John walked behind the two and halfway through the tour slipped away to the back yard. Half an hour later paperwork was being signed by Remy (as he was the only one who was in the country legally) and with that the man handed him the deed along with all the keys.

"Congratulations, you are now the proud owner of a house."

With out another word he shook Remy's hand and strolled out to his car and he soon disappeared down the road.

"Comrades, I believe we may have found ourselves in trouble."

Remy slung his arms around Piotr and John as he beamed at the old house in front of them.

"Non, dis place is gona shine by the time we finish with it."

"I hope you're right mate."

The next week was spent fixing up the place. The rooms were cleaned out and the broken or missing windows were replaced. The walls were painted with flame-retardant paint and much of the flooring was in good enough condition to leave it alone. To pay for the repairs John hacked into several of the Friends of Humanity bank accounts and transferred what they need to fix up the place and to make it livable.

The living room contained a large couch that was pushed against the wall opposite the TV, next to the couch was an over stuffed chair. Bookshelves lined the other walls and Piotr had insisted they have at least two shelves dedicated to Russian literature.

The basement was made into their weight/training room. The Kitchen was just large enough for a weeks worth of food and the three planed to eat else where so it wasn't that big of a deal (they also didn't want to risk walking in on John and Wanda).

The rooms were made to fit its occupant.

Remy's room had been painted black with playing cards painted along the ceiling by Piotr one after noon. The carpeting was dark red and his furniture was painted black. His bed was in the far corner of the room next to a window, across the room next to another window was dresser and on the other side of the window was a desk. On the desk sat pictures of Remy's family, Rogue, and one of himself, Piotr and John. Next to his bed was a night stand that held some cards, an alarm clock and the lamp he stole from Magneto.

Down the hall was Piotr's room. It had been painted blue with some of his painting already hanging on the walls. His paint supplies were laying around the room and an easel was set up next to the window that looked out over the woods. His furniture had been refinished and stained a dark oak. His bed was against the wall and next to it was a night stand that contained a several art books and a few paint brushes. His dresser was in-between two windows and his desk against a window to allow light in. On his desk he had more brushes, paint bottles, pencil sketches, pictures of his family back in Russia were pinned to the walls along with one of Kitty, and another of himself with Remy and John.

John's room was at very end of the hall, Remy and Piotr took extra precautions to make sure all the furniture, the wood flooring and the paint on his walls were flame-retardant. His dresser was a reddish orange color that matched his bed and desk. His bed sat next to his desk against the wall farthest from the door while his dresser was next to the door. Papers were scattered across his desk, floor and bed in piles of his half written books (the only paper that was allowed in his room because they new he wouldn't burn them). From under the mountains of papers pictures of Wanda and the boys could barely be seen. His walls were painted the same weird red-orange and looked a lot like fire.

The three made sure that every room had a fire-extinguisher and a sprinkler system was going to be installed at the end of the month.

By Friday they were all exhausted from weeks worth of work. Sitting on the chair was Piotr, his hair and cloths contained specks of almost every color of paint used in the house. John was stretched out on the couch his fingers bandaged from him missing the nails as he attempted to re-attach the shutters and doors. Remy was in the shower washing off a layer of ash and soot that he had managed to completely cover himself with as he was fixing the furnace. Just as Remy was walking into the living room after his shower the phone rang from the kitchen.

"Da phones work'in"

He looked at John and waited for him to get up.

"What? You're up why don't you get it mate?"

"Cuse da phones in da kitchen and Ah plan to spend as little time in dhere as possible. Now move fire boy!"

"It didn't bother you when you didn't know mate."

John mumbled as he jumped off the couch to answer it. It was the phone company calling to make sure the connection was correct. After that was settled John decided to call Wanda.

**Phone conversation- **

"_Hello?"_

"Eh shelia, miss me?"

"_John? Where have you been? Are you ok? Why haven't you called in three days!?"_

"Sorry shelia, the phone went all screwy and it's been so busy around here that there hasn't been much time."

"_How's the house coming? When can me and the girls come over and see it?"_

"Don't know, how 'bout tomorrow night?"

"_Sure, I can't wait to see you."_

"By Luv."

"_By John."_

**-Ending Phone conversation **

He hung up and went back to the living room.

"We're having the girls over tomorrow night mates!"

He waited for a reply but didn't get one because Remy and Piotr had fallen asleep and were snoring gently.

"Dam it Remy, you took my spot."

In defeat John sat in the other chair that was on the other side of the couch and soon he too was asleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

How you like? Sorry again it took so long. Please review and no flames.


	12. the girls come over

Me own nothing!!!

Sorry it took so long I was at my aunt's house for Christmas and didn't get back till this mourning.

**Thank you to all reviewers**.

AnimeSiren, Chica De Los Ojos Café, Ldypebsaby, Anime Junkie 1008, Bant, A cute but phycho bunny, Chuckles 123, Randommarvelfan, Allimba, Angelusse, Remylver

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Ch.12- The Girls Come Over.

Wanda, Rogue and Kitty stood on the front porch waiting for the door to open. Although Rogue had replaced her see-through mesh top with a much warmer dark green sweater the cold mid-November wind still made her shiver. Kitty continued to impatiently ring the door bell as her own blue jeans and pink sweater weren't doing much to keep her warm either. Wanda didn't look as bothered by the cold as she leaned against the door frame, John red sweatshirt was doing quite well in keeping her warm.

Finally the door opened and the girls were greeted with John's smiling face.

"Eh shelia's, welcome to our new home!"

He stood aside to let the three walk in, catching Wanda by the waist he pulled her close and kissed her.

"I missed you too John."

The two shared a look before they slipped away into the kitchen. Seconds later Piotr was pushed out, the oven mitts still on his hands and holding a large pot.

"Dose two goin at it already?"

Remy stood in the living room doorway with a disgusted look on his face as sounds began emitting from the kitchen. He looked around the room and saw Rogue taking her shoes off near the door, a smirk formed on his lips as he walked towards her.

"Ello chere, miss me?"

Remy draped his arm over her shoulders, pulling her close.

"You know Ah did."

She gave him a coy smile as he kissed the top of her head gently. The two headed into the living room leaving behind in the hallway Piotr who was still holding the pot and giving Kitty a goofy smile.

"Hello Katya, have you been well?"

Kitty smiled and nodded her head as she walked over to where he stood and smelled the food he was holding.

"Like, what is this?"

"It's beef stroganoff."

He said proudly, it was one of the only things he could cook without filling the kitchen with smoke after all.

"Um, I like don't eat meat."

Kitty said nervously, not wanting to hurt Piotr's feelings. In stead of looking hurt he smiled even wider.

"Da, I know, I made a plate of vegetarian stroganoff for you."

"That's like so sweet of you"

Kitty walked with him into the dinning room while she helped him set the table they talked. After they had finished putting out the plates and silverware they sat at the table and waited for John and Wanda to finish with their "activities".

Finally the six sat down together and ate dinner. Complements on the stroganoff were given to Piotr (especially by Kitty) and afterwards they were sitting in the living room waiting for a movie to start. Piotr and Kitty had taken one side of the couch, Rogue was sitting on Remy's lap in one of the chairs and Wanda sitting next to John on the other side of the sofa. While they waited the group passed the time catching up.

"How's life without bucket head?"

Rogue asked as she laced her fingers with Remy's.

"Pretty good chere, no one tells us what to do or who to fight and John can burn whatever he wants, as long as he's outside and one of us be nearby with a bucket of water."

From her place next to Piotr Kitty wondered out loud something that had been bothering her.

"Like, how are you going to afford this place without Magneto giving you money?"

It was John to answered before the others could.

"Simple shelia, Piotr got a job at a where house moving large boxes, I'm selling my stories to different publishers and Remy is…"

He was cut off by Remy.

"Dats not funny fireboy, we skimmed off some money from Magneto's Swiss bank accounts before we left. When the money runs out we'll return to doing what we do best."

"Ya mean steel'in stuff, lighting fires and storming secret headquarters?"

"Oui chere, dat and rescuing pretty ladies who are in danger."

Before Rouge could reply the movie started and everyone got quiet. Rogue snuggled closer to Remy, Kitty rested her head against Piotr's shoulder and Wanda moved to sit on John's Lap. Half way through the movie Wanda whispered something in John's ear and he nodded in agreement.

"Well mates, me and Wanda have already seen this show so we'll just go and clean up the kitchen."

The two walked out of the room and seconds later the kitchen door slammed shut, then some pots were heard hitting the floor. With a shutter Remy turned the volume up and continued to watch the movie.

Three hours later Piotr and Kitty were asleep on the couch. Piotr was on his side with his arm thrown over Kitty's waist, her back was pressed against his chest and she was using his other arm as a pillow. Rogue had also fallen asleep in Remy's arms and not long after he followed her into the dream world. John and Wanda had decided that the kitchen table wasn't a good place to sleep and had headed up to John's room for the night where a more comfortable bed could be found.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

sorry again for taking so long, r&r please


	13. Thanksgiving

Nope don't own X-men, I wish I did!!!!

Ch.13-

Logan stood outside the old Victorian house that sheltered the former Acolytes. It was early in the morning and according to his watch it was 4:23. In one hand he held a megaphone and in his mouth was a cigar, sitting on the hood of his truck was a CD player that was on pause. Without taking the cigar from his mouth Logan pressed the **ON** button of the megaphone and un-paused the CD player. Suddenly the still night was broken by the trumpeting sound of the military's wake up call as it blared from the CD players' speakers into the megaphone. An evil smirk danced in Logan's eyes.

Inside-

When the music blasted through the air it woke up the sleeping mutants with a start. Kitty, startled by the sudden noise, phased herself and Piotr though the couch and halfway into the floor, upstairs Wanda hexed John off the bed that they had been sharing, causing him to swear loudly, and down in the living room Remy had begun charging up the chair that he and Rogue had been sleeping in. Once the initial confusion wore off, and Kitty phased herself and Piotr out of the floor while Remy took back the charge so not to blow up the chair John and Wanda met the other four in the hallway to figure out what was going on. All the meanwhile the trumpets continued to blast into their ears.

"We're under attack!"

John declared loudly as he searched for a lighter in his pajamas only to discover that he had no pockets. Rogue looked out the window in the door to see what was making the noise.

"John, it's just Logan."

She shouted above the music.

"Even worse, we're under attack from Wolverine!!"

Wanda shook her head as she lead John back to his room, passing on a quick "Good luck" before they disappeared from sight.

Rogue rolled her eyes and went out the front door, followed closely by Kitty.

"What the hell are you doing?"

She shouted from the porch, hands on her hips and a glare in her eyes.

"Yea like what's the idea?"

They waited on the porch for an answer as Logan clicked the **off** button and began walking towards them.

"I came to get the two of you, now lets go."

Rogue walked down the steps and stood in front of Logan, hands on her hips and a glare on her face.

"Couldn't ya find a quieter way of doing it?"

"I could, but where's the fun in that?"

Kitty could see a fight in the making and quickly went to Rogue's side, grabbed her by the elbow and pulled her towards the house, calling back to Logan over her shoulder,

"Like give us a minuet to get out stuff."

As they disappeared inside Remy and Piotr were left alone facing one extremely scary looking Wolverine.

"You do know that I can smell them on you."

He growled, his eyes flashing with the promise of an extremely painful death if they made so much as one tear fall from one of the girls eyes.

Remy and Piotr exchanged looks and Remy began to shuffle cards nervously.

"If ether one of you hurt them you'll have me to deal with."

As a warning he shot out three adamantium claws and then just as quickly they were retracted as the girls came out of the house.

"Let's go Logan, good by Remy, Ah'll see ya later."

She kissed him quickly and then headed towards Logan's truck.

"Like by Piotr, call me later?"

"Da, see you soon."

He hugged and kissed her quickly on the cheek. Logan followed after the girls and gave the two boys one last warning look before he climbed into his truck and drove off with the girls who fell asleep shortly after he pulled onto the main road.

The weeks passed by and, while no one was really sure how they had managed it, Rogue and Kitty had convinced Remy and Piotr to join them and the rest of the mansion for Thanksgiving. Not willing to suffer alone the two had forced John to come along, the fact that Wanda was going helped in getting him to go.

"Are ya sure this is a good idea mates?"

"Da, do you think they will like having their former enemies sharing a meal with them?"

"Look, Rogue said she cleared it with da professor and da Wolverine."

After five minuets of debate they finally knocked on the front door and were greeted shortly after by Logan and Storm. Logan quirked an elbow and asked bluntly,

"What are you doing here?"

He was elbowed sharply in the side by Storm.

"I mean, thanks for coming."

He spoke as though it was killing him to say it. Storm however smiled at the three young men and stepped aside for them to enter.

"Welcome to our home, we are glad you could make it, aren't we Logan?"

"Ecstatic"

Once passed the two adults they headed towards the living room. Upon their entering they were given a couple double takes but most of the students had grown used to seeing the three around the mansion. That is except for Scott and Jean.

"What are you doing here?"

Remy smirked,

"Is dat all you X-men can say when you see us?"

Scott had his hand on his visor and was looking angry, everyone could tell a confrontation was about to go down when Kitty phased through the door.

"Like there you are!"

Kitty ran over and wrapped her arms about Piotr.

"Come on, I want you three to meet our newest student."

Without so much as another look towards Scott the three followed her into the kitchen. Rogue and Wanda were there and they were pulling out plates for the dinner. Sitting at the table was a boy with dark hair and dark eyes that were set off by his pale skin, he was dressed in black pants, a black long sleeved turtle-neck, over the turtle-neck he wore a black jacket and on his hands were gloves. Remy immediately thought of Rogue when he saw him.

"This is Kevin."

Kitty brought them over to the guy.

"Hello, names Remy."

When Remy extended his hand out to Kevin it wasn't shook right away. Remy gave him a knowing look

"_Dis one be just like Rogue, afraid of contact."_

He thought to himself as Rogue came over and laced her gloved hands with his.

"Kevin, this is Remy, the one by Kitty is Piotr and the one by the stove is John."

He looked them over and his eyes rested on John with a questioning look.

"Is he supposed to be sticking his hand in the oven?"

"John!! Get you hand out of there this moment!!"

Wanda yelled at him and the others laughed at the two. The girls went back to getting the cups and silverware ready while Remy, Piotr and John (who had been banished from the stove by Wanda) sat down next to Kevin.

"So, what is your power comrade?"

Piotr asked, wanting the uncomfortable silence to end. The boy remained silent for a few seconds before responding.

"If anything organic comes in contact with my skin it decays."

Remy, nodded his head while saying,

"So you be just like my bella Rogue."

John, still missing the stove began playing with his lighter while listening to the conversation.

"I guess. Only I don't absorb them, instead I end up destroying their skin and if I hold on for too long what ever it is I'm holding will completely wither away and die."

Those sitting around the table relaxed into a more comfortable silence and this time it was John who broke the silence.

"So why you are in the kitchen mate?"

A fire kangaroo bounced just above the table as John waited for an answer.

"I don't like crowds, and it's more entertaining in here."

Suddenly as if to prove his point a plate was hexed across the room and the guys could see Bobby running out the door with a handful of cookies.

"You're right about that mate."

"Perhaps we should go help with dinner."

Piotr stood up and the others followed him to help set the table.

The large dinning table was full of food and people. At the head sat the professor and on either side of him was Storm and Logan, Scott and Jean were next to Storm and across from them sat Kurt and Amanda. The New Mutants were in the middle seats and near the other end sat John, Wanda, Rogue, Remy, Piotr and Kitty, on the end sat Kevin because he didn't want to be sandwiched in-between two people and risk danger to them.

"So where you from mate?"

Kevin looked at John who was shoveling food into his mouth like he had been starving for days. A panicked look crossed his face and seeing this Rogue stepped in to help.

"He doesn't really like ta talk about it much."

John nodded, still cramming as much food as possible into his mouth.

"That's alright mate."

The dinner ended and while the rest of the x-men and new mutants drifted into the kitchen with their plates Rogue, Kitty and Wanda began cleaning up. Remy, Piotr, John and Kevin had been volunteered by the girls to do the dishes and while Piotr and John washed the plates and cups at the sink while Remy and Kevin dried them and put them away.

"How you been getting along with da X-men?"

Remy asked Kevin as he whipped dry a plate.

"It's ok, there's too many people here for my liking but it's way better then the street's."

Remy let out a short laugh and nodded in agreement.

"Ah know what you mean. The street's an't a place you want to be if you're a mutant, especially when you got powers you can't control."

"You lived on the streets?"

"Yep. Ah lived on the wonderful streets of New Orleans with a group of kids my age, we stole from tourists and managed to find enough food to survive."

Kevin stopped drying a cup and focused his attention on Remy.

"For how long?"

"Until I was about ten, then I was adopted."

They stayed quiet for a wile.

"How long were you on your own?"

"About two years, when my powers developed I was kicked out of the house, the Professor found me in Virginia a week ago and offered me a place here."

They finish with the dishes and sat down at the kitchen table again. The girls had also finish and while Kitty and Piotr slipped away to the gardens Wanda and Rogue were sitting down at the table. When Rogue was about to sit in the chair next to Remy he scooted over at the last minuet and she ended up sitting in his lap.

"Remy, let me go."

She was trying to stand up but his arm around her waist held her in place.

"Now chere, quit move'in around so much."

She stopped moving and he loosened his grip on her, the moment he did she shot up and

ran out of the room with Remy following close behind, he paused at the door long enough to say to Kevin,

"We talk later, oui?"

Kevin smirked and nodded then watched the mutant chase after Rogue. Remy followed down the hall until she turned a corner and for a moment he thought she had disappeared, that is until she tackled him from behind. They rolled around on the ground and ended with Rogue sitting on top of Remy.

"Ello chere, Ah new you liked ta be on top."

There was a loud crash from the kitchen and Rogue got off Remy just as Logan

came running down the hall past them.

"What the hell was that?!"

He kicked the door open and they found John and Wanda on top of the kitchen table, Wanda's blouse was unbuttoned and John's shirt was off.

"Get the hell off the table, we have to there!"

Rogue stated rather loudly as the couple redressed and vacated the table. Logan growled and let his claws slide out.

"You have one minute to be gone, I suggest you use it."

His low growl left no room for argument and soon the pare along with Remy and Piotr were leaving the Institutes' grounds.

"What is wrong wit da two of you? In the X-men's kitchen of all places. It's a good thing dat Kevin had gone to help move tables or he be scared for life."

Wanda ignored Remy.

"We didn't even get a chance to do anything."

"Just think love, there's always Christmas and New Years."

Wanda smirked and drew closer as John slung his arm around her shoulders.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

AN: Kevin isn't my character, he's from the New X-Men Academy X. I really like him so

I added him into my story. Tell me if you want to see more of him.

AN Part II: I am sosososososososoooooooo sorry it took so long.


	14. the day after

Don't own it. Never have, never will (legally, Mawahahah)

Ch.14. The day after.

After the party Rogue and Kitty said goodbye to their boyfriends and then the two trudged up the stairs and into bed.

"Hay Rogue?"

"What?"

"I heard were getting another student."

"Really? At this rate were gona run out of room."

"Like I know, but I was going threw the main computer and I accidentally found some files for building more dorms."

Rogue gave her a questioning look.

"What where ya doing in the main computer?"

"That's like not the point."

"Then what is?"

Rogue was tired and wanted to sleep.

"This place is going to get crowded soon, maybe we should look into moving in with the guys."

"Lets talk about this later, Ah'm too tired to think right now."

"Like sure."

Rogue fell asleep thinking about what Kitty had said.

The next day Rogue sat on the living room couch dressed in black pants and a long sleeved green sweater watching TV. Because it was the day after Thanksgiving everyone was sleeping off turkey-comas and she was alone. She yawned and flipped the channel looking for something good to watch when Kevin came in. He was dressed in blue jeans a long-sleeved black shirt and he was pulling his left glove up as he sat on one of the chairs.

"Hay."

She nodded in acknowledgement of his presence and continued to flip threw the channels until she came back to the channel she started on.

"Do ya like movies?"

She asked as she moved off the couch and started to shift threw the many DVD the institute owned.

"Do you have anything scary?"

"Ya read my mind."

She popped in 'The Ring' and sat back down on the couch.

"How do ya like the place so far?"

"It's ok, a little two crowded, but it's ok."

"Ah know what you mean, when Ah first got here Ah felt like Ah was constantly bumping inta people. But after a wile you just get use to it."

"I don't know, some times I just fell like there's no where I can go and be alone."

They watched the movie and Rogue went to get popcorn halfway threw. The bell rang and Kevin went to answer it.

"Hello? "

In the door way was a small figure dressed in baggie pants and a black hooded sweatshirt that had 'Iron Maiden' written on the front. Whoever it was they had the hood up hiding their face and had a dark green duffel bag sitting next to their feet.

"Miss. Kincaid?"

The professor wheeled towards the door with a smile on his face.

The person in the door lowered their hood to reveal a girl, she had bright red hair that didn't look natural and sliver skin. She smiled back to the professor and answered him.

"Yes, but you can call me Cessily."

Kevin looked at her and thought she was beautiful.

ZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXXZXZXZXZXZXZXXZXZ

An: sorry if it's a bit short, its all I've had time for, again Cessily isn't my character she's also from the New Mutants Academy X series, if you want a picture of her and of Kevin go to and then go under **Cerebro Files **to **Character Glossary**. Kevin's code name is **Wither** and Cessily's is **Mercury V**.

Read and Review pleas.


	15. The News

Nope don't own x-men evolution.

Apparently the site didn't show up in my last update, so here it is.

UncannyX-Men (dot) com then go under **Cerebro Files **to **Character Glossary**. Kevin's code name is **Wither** and Cessily's is **Mercury V**.

Sorry it didn't show last time.

Thanks again to all the reviewers, and sorry it takes so long for updates.

Ch.15 - The news.

The girl picked up her duffel bag and walked past Kevin towards the professor.

"I am glad you came, please come with me."

Kevin watched her go and stared at the door she had disappeared behind. Rogue came back with the popcorn and spotted Kevin in the hall staring off into space like an idiot.

"Hello? Earth to Kevin. Are ya there?"

She waved her hand in front of his face.

"Sorry, did you say something?"

She was about to reply when Kitty phased though the ceiling landing next to Rogue.

"Like you have got to see this."

She turned the movie off and flipped the channel to the news. On screen a reporter was talking about mutants.

"Why are we watching this?"

"Like shush!"

She hissed at Rogue and the three continued to watch TV.

**TV screen-**

"_We at the news channel 26 think it is important that the Bayville citizens know who the people living next door really are."_

The camera zoomed out and showed a nice looking Victorian house on a hill surrounded by trees.

"_The house behind me has mutants living in it as do these other residences"_

The screen flashed with different buildings and among them was the institute and the Brotherhood's house, then the camera went back to the reporter.

"_I am going to try and get an interview with these mutants, wish me luck." _

The woman, with the camera following behind, walked up the front steps and knocked on the front door. Movement could be heard and the door opened to John in a pair of pajama pants with fire shooting up the sides and he didn't have a shirt on, his hair was messed up and he looked half asleep, that is until he saw the camera then his eyes got wide.

"_Bloody Hell!!!"_

He called back into the house.

"_Eh mates! We got company and it's a code **Macaroni on English muffins**!!"_

The Reporter looked confused at this and two other boys appeared behind John. Remy stepped in front of John handing him a lighter in the process.

"_Can we help ya?"_

"_Hello, I'm with the channel 26 news and I was hoping for an interview with you three mutants."_

"_We do not wish for any trouble, please leave."_

Piotr's accent was thick but his voice was strong.

Wanda pushed her way to the front to stand next to John, she was fully dressed in black pants and a red sweater, she looked pissed.

"_What the hell do you want?"_

"_Like I was telling these others, I want an interview."_

"_Well too bad, now get the hell off the property before I make you."_

The reporter looked startled then her eyes lit up.

"_I recognize you, you're the one who tried to kill magneto. Could I have a comment on how you feel about him being not dead?"_

She held the microphone to Wanda.

"_Listen lady, you got ten seconds to get out of my sight. 10"_

The reporter looked nervously from them to the camera.

"_Well, I'm Cindy Carlson and…"_

"_Five, four."_

"_..that's the news!"_

Wanda's hands glowed blew and the reporter and the camera man ran down the steps and into the car, when they reached the van the screen went black.

**Real life.-**

"This can't be good."

"Like I know."

Logan walked passed the doorway heading towards the elevator. He had his uniform on.

"Like where are you going?"

"To get your boyfriends, scarlet and the firefly."

He put his hood up, stepped in the elevator then disappeared to the lower levels.

"Like, look outside."

Kitty pointed out the window, in front of the gate a crowd of people had gathered and were protesting, they had signs that read things like 'NOW MORE MUTANTS' and other derogatory sayings. They could see several news crews setting up and taping the protesters. The phone rang and Rogue answered it.

"Hello?"

"_Rogue?"_

"Pietro?"

"_Yes-we-got-a-problem."_

"What? What kinda problems?"

"_The-mob-type-problems."_

"How bad is it?"

"_We-got-blob-blocking-the-door-and-Avalanche-made-ditch-in front-of-the house, but-its-not-working. Do-you-know-where-my-sister-is? She-didn't-come-home-last-night."_

The sound of glass being broken was heard on the other end. Lance shouted to Pietro to put the fire out.

"Pietro? Are ya there? She's ok, I saw her a moment ago."

Rogue's eyes strayed back to the TV.

"_That's-good, look-we-cant-hold-them-off-for-long."_

"I'm going to send Logan to get you, sit tight and try not to get hurt, grab what you need then get to the roof."

"_OK. We'll be wai…"_

The line went dead.

Rogue picked up her communicator and called Logan.

"_What do you want Stripes?"_

"You need to pick up the Brotherhood too."

"_Why?"_

"They're in trouble, they should be on the roof."

"_Alright, I swing by and get them."_

She turned off the communicator and back into the living room. The mob had grown larger and they were beating against the fence.

"They can't get threw, right?"

Kevin was staring at the mob with a mixture of fear and anger in his eyes.

"Like no way. This place is like stronger then Fort Knox."

They could see the Black Bird flying in the sky and the girls sent out silent prayers that Logan made it in time.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx.

AN: I might now be able to write another chapter within the next five days, please don't hate me, I will try really hard to updates as soon as possible.

Read and review please.


	16. Full House

I own nothing, (really. Those voices in my closet are mice, not fire obsessed Australians and large metallic Russians, hehehe )

Ch. 16- full house

The Black Bird landed gracefully in the hanger and out came the Brotherhood and the Acolytes. Rogue, Kitty and Cessily were waiting.

"Alright, listen up."

Logan's voice boomed and caught everyone's attention.

"Here's yer room assignments."

He started reading down the list.

"Space is tight cause of all the new students so some of you will be rooming with others,"

"Scarlet, you're with Rogue and Kitty."

Wanda picked up her red duffel bag and headed off towards her friends and waited for Logan to finish.

"Gumbo, Firefly and Tin Man, you're in room 206 next to mine."

The three gulped and followed Wanda towards the girls

"Rocky and Speedy you're with Scott."

Logan smirked as he watched the two's faces looked shocked and horrified.

"Toad and Blob, you're in the room next to the elf."

Logan finished reading the list and barked out orders.

"OK. Stripes and Half-pint, show them to their rooms."

The group started heading out and Logan called after them.

"There's a meeting in the living room in half an hour, be there."

The teenagers walked threw the halls, John had his arm around Wanda and was flicking his lighter on and off.

"So, what's your name shiela?"

He directed his question towards the girl with the metallic skin.

"Cessily"

"Nice meeting you, me names John, St.John."

"As in the writer?"

John smirked.

"Yep, that's me."

"Dude you rock. I loved your last book, the one about the witch and the fire sorcerer."

Wanda's eyebrow perked and she looked at John.

"Witch?"

"What? I always said you were my best muse."

The hall way split and wile the group headed one way, Cessily headed the other way. She walked through the halls her hands in her sweatshirt and she was looking down. Suddenly she ran into someone and ended up on the floor.

"Sorry about that, here let me help you."

The guy in front of her was the same guy who answered the door for her. He offered his gloved hand out to her and she took it.

"Um, hi my names Kevin."

"I'm Cessily."

He pulled her off the floor and said good by. She watched him go until he turned the corner and disappeared.

"Hey Metal girl, what you looking at?"

Tabitha draped her arm over Cessily's shoulder and waved her hand in front of her face.

"Nothing, come on lets get something to eat."

The two headed towards the kitchen looking for a snack.

**3o Min. later- **

The living room was full of people, most of them were teenagers. On the couch sat Bobby, Sam, Jubilee, Jamie, Amara and Ranie. On the floor in front of the couch sat Roberto, Ray and Tabitha. Kevin sat alone on a chair and Wanda sat on Johns lap in another chair. The adults all stood (except the professor of course) and Logan was next to the window watching the growing crowd of protestors. Kurt was sitting on the mantel above the fire place and the rest were standing around, there were several unknown faces mixed in with the others. The Brotherhood sat on the ground towards the back.

The professor cleared his voice and all eyes were on him.

"First I would like to welcome all the new faces to the mansion, some of you have come far to be here and I want you to know you are all welcome."

The protester started banging against the gate, their voiced rising louder.

"We will be facing hard time, but if we face them together they will not be as hard."

The protester started to climb the fence and they were attaching ropes to the tops, then they attached the other ends of the ropes to cars.

"Storm, initiate Lock down."

"I'm on it Charles."

She headed towards the down stares as the gates were pulled down and the mob stared running towards the mansion.

"Professor?"

"It's alright Scott. Jean, try to push them back."

Jean stepped in front of the window and her hands went to her temples. The people started to fall down and it looked as if they were running into an invisible barrier.

"Professor, I can't hold it for long."

She let out a small yelp and collapsed into Scott's arms unconscious. Lance walked to where Jean had been standing and held his hand out, his eyes rolled back and the ground started to shake. The earth rose up forming a wall of dirt giving Storm more time to get down stares. Lance stepped back and held his head. Tabitha told Bobby to make an ice block, she then held it to Lances head.

"Thanks Tabby."

She led him back to where the rest of the Brotherhood were sitting.

The humans had climbed the dirt wall and were getting closer.

"Like what are we going to do?"

Kitty held onto Piotr tightly. The three Acolytes looked at each other.

"Do we have a code for this mates?"

"Non, but be ready."

John flipped his lighter on and a fire ball formed in his hand. Piotr armored up and he cracked his knuckles. Remy pulled out a deck of cards and shuffled them charging a few. Everyone prepared for a fight. The mob was within 5 yards of the building.

Logan's claws popped out and he got into a fighting stance.

A female voice was heard coming over the intercom, it said.

"**Lockdown Sequence initiated." **

Metal plates slid over the widows and doors, banging could be heard coming from the other side. Piotr de-armored, Remy pulled back the charge in his cards and John tossed the fire ball from hand to hand until Wands smacked him in the back of the head and he put it out.

Storm returned to the living room.

"Alright, every one listen up, we can't leave the Mansion until things cool down out there, don't worry we have enough food and water to last us a month even with Blob and Elf with us."

Several people let out small laughs and the mood lightened a little bit.

"Lunch is in an hour, I'll have the danger room set up for football or some other game and you all can do what ever you want till lunch."

He left the room and was followed by several students. The rest left the living room heading to their rooms or some where else.

"What a way to spend the morning, Eh mates?"

"Da."

"Can I burn anything?"

"No Firefly you can't."

Logan reappeared in the doorway and walked over to the three.

"I came for you three, were going to have a little fun."

He smiled evilly and pushed the three towards the elevator.

"Like Rogue?"

"Yea?"

"Should we save them?"

Wanda draped her arms around the both of them and asked then a question she already new the answer to.

"And miss seeing our boys playing a sport that will most likely leave them sweaty and possibly with out a shirt?"

The three looked at each other and said in unison.

"NO!!"

They then headed towards the danger room, all had smiles on their faces.

AN: sosososo sorry it took so long, I barley have anytime to write except on the weekends and even then I have stuff going on. I promise to get the next chapter up by nest Sunday.

AN part II: did yall see Cessily and Kevin? The address is on the last ch. So if you didn't go then I encourage you to do so.

Review please :)


	17. football and plotting

Wish I owned them but I don't, their YOU HAPPY!

Sorry it takes so long

Ch.17-football and plotting.

The whistle blew, the football went flying, teenage boys were tackling each other, this was the scene in the Danger Room as most the male population living in the mansion were playing the wonderful game of football. The teams were divided into two teams of seven. One team consisted of Scott, Bobby, Kurt, Sam, Ray, Jamie and Roberto. The other team was made up of Lance, Remy, John, Pietro, Piotr, Fred and Todd. On the side lines Rogue, Tabitha, Kitty, Jean, Wanda, Ranie, Amara and a couple others were watching and rooting for the boys (Tabitha was pouting for the first five minuets of the game because they wouldn't play shirts against skins). The teachers were in the observation deck and Logan was acting as the Referee.

"You're going down Summers."

Lance yelled out as the ball was hiked to him and he tossed it to Pietro who was waiting in the infield. At the last minuet Kurt teleported to the football and caught it.

"Hay no powers yo!"

Todd yelled out as a ball of snow was sent his way. He then slimed Bobby. After that all hell broke lose.

The football was tossed about and whoever caught it was tackled immediately. At one point Jamie caught and let out a yelp when he realized what it meant. Rogue saw him catch it and yelled to Remy,

"Remy!"

She pointed towards Jamie.

"Help him!"

He nodded and whistled to John, when John turned around Remy tossed him a lighter and shouted,

"Code Little Green Aliens with Jamie, Now!"

John nodded and flicked his lighter on, he sent a stream of fire at Jamie and before it hit the kid it formed a circle around him making those charging at him stop. Piotr (who was already in his metal form) walked threw the fire and picked the terrified Jamie up, he threw the football to Remy and John put the fire out. Piotr carried Jamie over to Kitty and sat the kid down on the ground.

Remy charged the ball and threw it to Scott and followed Piotr to the bench. The ball exploded sending pieces of it flying. John had an evil smile on his face.

"Eh Wanda?"

"What?"

She yelled back.

"Can I?"

He looked like a five year old wanting to go out and play. Wanda rolled her eyes and sighed.

"I guess, go ahead."

"Thank you!"

He flicked the lighter back on and fire horses appeared, they began to race around the room chasing all those still on the field wile he laughed manically.

Wile John was having his fun Remy crouched down to look Jamie over.

"You alright?"

"Yea, a little thirsty but I'm ok."

He ruffled Jamie's hair and stood up, Rogue rested her head against his arm and laced her gloved fingers threw his.

"Thanks for saving him Remy."

"No problem chere."

He wrapped his arm around her waist and sat down next to Jamie pulling Rogue down with him and onto his lap. Piotr sat on the bench and Kitty sat next to him her hand in his, he kissed the top of her head and they all watched as John sent fire animals after people wile laughing.

"Hay Wanda?"

"Yes?"

She spoke without looking away from John.

"Shouldn't we stop him?"

"And spoil his fun?"

She hexed Sam away from the sprinkler button and sat back watching her boyfriend try and light Scott's hair on fire.

"He looks so happy doesn't he?"

"Wanda, Ah hate ta tell ya this but he looks that way whenever he's around fire."

"Your point is?"

"Never mind."

After the lighter was taken away from John by force (it took three fire extinguishers, Bobby and a lot of luck) the students left the danger room for lunch. Afterwards they separated into small groups all over the mansion.

Remy, John and Piotr had left the library where they had been with the girls to help Logan fix some machinery in the Danger Room leaving the girls alone reading and talking. Cessily walked over towards them timidly pulling on the hem of her 'Iron Madden' sweatshirt.

"Um. Your friends with Kevin, right?"

Kitty smiled at her.

"Like yea."

"Well, I, um kinda like him…"

"That is like so cute!"

"What my friend is try'in ta say is how can we help?"

Cessily bit her lower lip and whispered,

"How can I get him to notice me?"

Wanda patted the empty space next to her on the couch and Cessily took it, they started skeeming on ways to get Kevin and Cessily together.

MEANWHILE-

Piotr was in his metal form holding up a large piece of machinery as Logan and Remy welded it into place, John was working on the wires. When they finished Logan told them they could use the weight room if they wanted to.

Wile there Kevin entered.

"Can I ask you something?"

They all waited for him to continue.

"I kinda have a thing for this girl and I was wondering if…"

"We could help ya?"

"Yea."

"Who be dis fille?"

"Her name is Cessily…"

"The one with the metallic skin mate?"

"Yea."

He got this dreamy look in his eye for a moment then looked back at the three.

"Can you help me?"

The three looked at each other before responding.

"Da."

"Oui"

"Sure mate."

AN: sorry if it was a bit short of if some of the spelling/grammar was off and that it takes so long.


	18. Shooting stars

I know this took a little bit longer but I had to get my science grade up before I could write any more.

Nope don't own it,

Ch.18 - shooting stars.

A couple of days passed and the mob finely disbursed. As the metal plates slid away from the windows the students slowly walked outside. What they saw shocked them.

Scorch marks and trash littered the ground, graffiti covered the walls with profanity and derogatory sayings about mutants. Remy pushed Jamie behind him and motioned for John to get rid of the graffiti, he nodded in agreement and flicked his lighter on and held the flames just close enough to the wall to singe the paint off.

"Alright, here's what were going to do."

Everyone gathered around Logan.

"We're going to fix the fence and clean up the yard."

Piotr brought the metal out of his skin and picked up a piece of the fence with ease, he bent it back into shape and set it back into the ground, Scott lifted his glasses and wielded the bars to the still standing fence. Jean used her mind to move large pieces of scrap wood and metal into a nearby dumpster. Lance shook the earth just enough for it to level out.

The rest of the day was spent cleaning up and by the time the sun was going down every one was tired.

Rogue, Remy, John, Wanda, Kitty, and Piotr sat in the kitchen. John was making tea. The kettle whistled and he pored the hot water into cups for everyone, he handed out tea packets to them and dipped his own in his cup. He took a satisfying sip and a smile spread on his face, he looked up and gave them a questioning look.

"What?"

"Why are we drink'in tea?"

"Cause it taste good."

Wanda stirred her tea and took a sip.

"I prefer Limon with a bit of honey but this is alright."

"I knew you'd like it shiela."

Remy checked his watch and stood up.

"Where ya go'in?"

"To help out a fellow love struck hommie chere."

"Right, that's tonight isn't it mate?"

"Da, and we should be going."

The three left (after John downed the rest of his drink like a shot) and headed towards the library. They found Kevin there reading.

Back at the kitchen-

"Like what was that about?"

"Ah don't know and ah don't want ta know."

Cessily came into the kitchen and sat down next to Kitty. She had a black tank top and jeans on.

"Like how's it going?"

"Good."

She picked up a tea cup that hadn't been used and grabbed a spare tea bag.

"Is this English mint?"

"Yes."

Wanda took another drink from her cup.

Later that night-

Cessily sat on the roof looking out over the woods. She had her 'Iron Madden' sweatshirt on. She heard a cough from behind and turned around to see Kevin standing next to the door.

"Mind if I join you?"

"Sure"

He took a seat next to her and tugged on his gloves.

"Beautiful night, isn't it?"

"Yea, you are."

He realized what he had said to late. They sat in silence for a few minuets.

"So, what exactly are your powers?"

"My skin is mercury, I can make my body into any shape I want."

"Really?"

She held out her hand and it formed different shapes, then she made it go back to a hand shape.

"How about you?"

"Just a death touch, anything organic I touch turns to dust. Technically I decompose the organic tissues my skin comes in contact with."

He looked at the stars bitterly.

"Just organics?"

"Yea."

She brushed some hair out of his eyes and let her hand rest on his cheek. His eyes widened at the human contact, it had been so long since he touched some one with out fabric between the skin.

"What?"

"I'm made of mercury, and mercury isn't organic."

A shooting star flew over head.

"Make a wish."

He smiled at her.

"It already came true."

He leaned forward and kissed her.

Rogue and Remy were on the porch. Rogue was sitting on the railing with Remy standing behind her, his arms were wrapped around her and his head resting on her shoulder.

"What are you going to do Remy?"

"What do ya meen chere?"

"Are ya gonna stay here at the mansion or leave?"

"Me an da boys went by the house today. It had been trashed and it looked like dey tried ta burn it. Dere's no way we could fix it up. As we were getting out stuff we got to talk'in and we think its time to go out separate ways.

"Yea?"

"Yea, Piotr misses his family and Russia, John is home sick for Australia and Ah, Ah miss da swamps someth'in awful."

"Ah miss the south too."

A cold wind blew and Rogue shivered, Remy wrapped his jacked around both her and him.

"Ah want ya to come with me, when Ah go back."

"Ah don't know, this is my home. But, Louisiana's sounding pretty good."

He tightened his grip around her and the two sat in comfortable silence.

John and Wanda were lying in John's bed, Wanda was snuggled up to John and was using his arm as a pillow.

"Australia sounds interesting."

"It's great there, Sidney is amazing and the harbor is a cool place to hang out."

"You really miss it don't you?"

"Yea, I guess I do."

"Well, when do you want to go?"

"You serious shiela?"

She sat up and climbed out of bed.

"Yea."

She headed for the door.

"Where you going?"

"To pack."

"Eh Wanda."

"Yes?"

"I love you."

She walked back to his bed and kissed him before leaving. John sighed to himself and mumbled.

"Man I love her."

Piotr sat in the Living room pencil in hand and a pad of paper in the other. Kitty was reading next to him on the couch. She put her book down and rested her head on his arm.

"Are you tired Katya?"

"A little."

She yawned and looked at what he was drawing.

"Who's that?"

"My sister Illyana."

"She's cute."

"Da, her birth day is coming up soon."

"How old will she be?"

"Seven."

"You miss Russia and your family don't you?"

"Da, very much."

He put his drawing down and put his arm around her.

"I talked to the professor today."

"Like what about?"

"I asked if I could return to Russia for a short time and see my family."

"When are you planning on going?"

"I was hoping to be there for her birthday."

He brushed her hair away from her face.

"I was also hoping you would join me."

She smiled at him and kissed him.

"I would love to meet your family, and to see Russia. I need to go shopping, is it cold there this time of year?"

She jumped off the couch and started mumbling incoherent things about getting ready. Piotr picked his sketch book and started to draw a new picture. This one was of his home and in front of his house he was planning on drawing his sister and Kitty.

ZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZZZXZ

An: I know it took a wile and im sorry. I'm also sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes.

Please review.


	19. GoodByes and Cab rides

Nope don't own it!

To my Reviewers-

Thank you all so much for reviewing my story, you don't know how much you all mean to me.

Redgirl44- yea I know I messed the spelling up and if I knew how to fix it I would but I don't, and as for the accents I guessed on them.

Randommarvelfan- thank you for waiting so long, your one of my favorite reviewers.

A Cute But Psycho Bunny- don't worry of course I'm going to write about the trips and I don't plan on ending the story for a wile.

AnimeSiren- of course I putting in the meetings, I'm not that much of a monster lol

Chica De Los Ojos Café- thanks for saying it rocks.

SickmindedSucker- me too I would love to take a trip down under, and the skin thing really isn't my idea, she's a real character and so is Kevin. (New X-men Academy X comics)

Dark-bat- I am human, I make mistakes, I am sorry for those mistakes and it hurts when those mistakes are pointed out to me repeatedly! Grammar isn't my best subject but I try to get it right. I realize the French is off and if I knew how to fix it I would. As for the Magneto thing, this is a FanFiction! It's for fun! Besides, the whole Piotr and his family being held captive was never really explained, sure there were hints but they never came right out and said "Magneto is holding his family hostage." It's my story and I'll write it how I want to! Can't wait for your "ultimate review"

Ch.19 -Goodbyes and Cab rides.

I had been a week since that night. The mansion was receiving new students every day. Two large suit cases sat next to the door. Plain tickets were resting on the one closest to the door. The first to go was going to be Wanda and John on the three o'clock plain.

"You're like really leaving."

"Yea, well, I love him and Australia sounds nice."

A cab outside honked its horn and John came into the living room.

"I'll get the bags shelia"

Remy followed him out caring Wanda bag.

"What you gonna do when you get there?"

"Not sure mate, I've got me writings and I could always get a job working with computers."

They tossed the luggage into the trunk.

"What about you mate?"

"Ah'm take'in Rogue to Louisiana, Ah want her to meet my family. After that Ah'm gonna wing it."

Piotr came outside he walked over to his comrades and shook John's hand.

"We will keep in touch da?"

"Course mate."

He nudged Remy and nodded his head towards John, Remy shook his head in agreement and dug around in his pocket. He pulled out a small box and handed it to John.

"We wanted you ta have dis."

John opened the box and pulled out a lighter, it was silver and on one side had the names Gambit, Colossus and Pyro engraved in black on the metal. On the other side a picture of the three in full uniform standing side by side, Remy had a card charged in his hand, Piotr was in metal form and John had a fire dragon going behind the three. It was beautiful and John smiled at it.

"Thanks mates. I remember when we took this picture, it was after our first mission together."

"We had da picture copied and shrunk it ta fit da lighter. We thought you might like it."

"If you need anything comrade, call."

"Oui, we'll always be here for you."

INSIDE THE HOUSE-

"So you're going to call us when ya get there right?"

"Yea, first thing I promise."

"Like here."

She handed her a necklace, one to Rogue and kept one for herself. They were lockets and inside were identical pictures of the three that had been taken inside one of those booths at the mall. The back had the words "Friends till the end of time and then some" written in elegant script.

"Kitty, this is beautiful, when did ya…"

"I like had some free time yesterday and had them done wile I was at the mall."

"Ya need anything you call us ya hear."

"Like, yea."

"Done worry about me, I'll be fine."

The three girls hugged each other and Wanda said goodbye to every one else before grabbing her purse and heading out the door to where John was waiting next to the cab flicking his new lighter on and off. He hugged her and kissed her temple then opened the door for her. The cab pulled out of the driveway and headed for the road. Rogue, Remy, Kitty, and Piotr along with Kevin and Cessily waved goodbye from the porch and watched as the first couple left.

Short but sweat, I'll have a Ch. For each couple leaving and then chapters for them arriving at their destinations, please review!


	20. GoodByes and train rides

Nope don't own it

Thanks for all the reviews

Ch.20 - Train rides and Goodbyes.

The day after John and Wanda left Rogue, Remy, Kitty, Piotr, Logan, and Kurt were standing on the platform at the train station. The train that would be heading for Louisiana was due any minuet.

Kurt hugged Rogue tightly.

"Kurt, Ah'll write to ya every chance Ah get."

"Like wize zister."

Logan pulled Remy aside wile the two siblings hugged.

"You listen to me Gumbo," he growled, "anything happens to her and I'll skin you alive."

"Ah understand Mousier."

He gave his trademark smirk and Logan's growl grew louder. Rogue rescued Remy from Logan by pulling Logan into a hug.

"I'll miss ya stripes."

He patted her on the head in an affectionate way.

"Ah'll miss ya too. We'll come visit yall, Ah promise."

Piotr handed Remy a small box.

"You and John?"

"Da."

Remy opened his present and held a leather pouch in his hands, he opened it and found thieving tools inside.

"John and I saw that your last kit was destroyed in the fire."

"Merci."

He pulled a folder out of his coat.

"John hacked into Buckethead's private files before he left, he told me where ta find da paper work and Ah got it."

"Piotr opened the folder to see all of his family's documents."

"John burned the copies and planted a bug in his system."

"Thank you my friend."

He tucked the papers into his jacket and shook Remy's hand.

"We will keep in touch, da?"

"Oui."

The train rolled into the station.

"Like bye Rogue."

Rogue hugged her Valley girl friend again.

"When are you and Piotr heading to Russia?"

"Like in a few days. We'll stay for about a week then come back."

The two hugged and Rogue stepped onto the train, Remy picked up their bags and followed her. The two waved out the window of their train car until the platform disappeared. Rogue took the seat next to Remy and rested her head against his shoulder.

"When will we get there?"

"Tomorrow morn'in"

He pulled a deck out of his coat then tossed the clothing into a vacant seat.

"You wana deal or shall Ah?"

He shuffled the cards from hand to hand waiting for her reply. Suddenly he was tackled to the ground. Rogue was now sitting on top of him

"Ah can think of some thin better then cards."

She leaned forward and kissed him as the train went threw a tunnel.

AN: what yall think?"


	21. Goodbyes and helo's

Nope don't own it, thanks for reviewing!

Ch.21- Goodbyes and Plane rides,

Kitty sat next to the window of the blackbird. Her locket was open and her friends were staring at her from the picture. Storm was flying the plane and Piotr was drawing. Soon she would be in Russia and on the farm where Piotr grew up. She closed the locket and leaned against Piotr.

"Are you excited?"

"Da."

He showed her his latest sketch. It was of a small house and sitting on the porch were two girls. In the back ground mountains stood tall and majestic and next to the house was a barn.

"That's beautiful."

"Thank you Katya, it is my home and two of the most beautiful girls I know."

She blushed slightly and kissed him on the cheek.

"Are we like there yet?"

"Just about Kitty."

She looked out the window and saw mountains in the distance.

After the blackbird touched down Kitty and Piotr waited outside for Storm to lock it up. Once she finished the three picked up their bags and headed for the nearby farm. They passed a wooden fence that looked like it needed some repairs and were halfway to the house when a small blond girl came running at them and jumped into Piotr's arms.

"PIOTR! YOUR HOME!"

Piotr hugged his sister and gently put her down.

"I missed you too Illyana."

A woman came out of the house wiping her hands on her apron, she stopped and stared at Piotr.

"Piotr? Is that you?"

With Kitty and Storm following he walked towards the house and came to stand in front of his mother. Illyana headed for the fields.

"Hello mother."

The woman grabbed hold of Piotr and held him tightly. A man a little taller then Piotr came around the house being lead by Illyana along with a young man who looked a little older then Piotr. The young man broke into a run and hugged his brother. The man walked calmly to the group and came to stand in front of Piotr. For a moment they said nothing then the man smiled and embraced his son.

"Father, Mother. This is Katya and Storm."

"Like hi."

Illyana tugged on her sleeve and Kitty kneeled down in front of her.

"Did you bring my brother home for my birthday?"

Kitty smiled at the young girl and taped her noise affectionately.

"Yep."

Hours later they all sat around the dinning table. After the shock wore off Piotr and his family did some much needed catching up. Kitty had been introduced to Mikhail Piotr's brother and his parents, they all liked her very much.

The next day Kitty and Storm were helping Illyana and Piotr's mother with the cooking (well, Storm was helping. Kitty started out helping but in the end Mrs. Rasputin sent her with Illyana to weed the garden) Piotr, his father and his brother were working in the fields.

"When we finish here, I want you and Mikhail to work on the fencing, the animals keep getting out."

"Yes papa."

The three cleared the field and headed in for lunch. They started to sit down at the table.

"What do you think your doing?"

"Waiting for lunch."

"O no your not, go clean up! You're all filthy!"

The fact that it was Illyana scolding them about being dirty made it very funny and they all started to laugh, that is until Mrs. Rasputin came out of the kitchen.

"You heard her, get!"

She used the wooded spoon she was holding to point t the door. As they filed out they heard.

"And I don't want to see any of you until the dirt is off your hands and faces!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

An: well? What yall think? I might not be able to post tomorrow night (I have something going on) but I'll try to get the next Ch. Up by Thursday.


	22. Home sweet home again

Nope still don't own them yet, but one day I will! Muwahahaha!

Thanks for the reviews.

Hydro- my ideas come from my good friend Frank (the guy that lives in my head) lol, but really I just get stories in my head and they drive me nuts till I write them down. My advice to you is to just sit down and type, don't have a reason or really a plot in mind just pop in a good CD, have some snacks nearby and type whatever comes into your brain.

Ch.22 Home-sweet-home / part one.

Wanda looked out the large window at Sidney.

"Wow, I never thought it would be so, amazing."

"I know."

He wrapped his arms around her and rested his head on her shoulder.

"So, where do we go from here?"

"Wanna see my home shiela?"

"Your home?"

"Yea, when I joined with bucket head I had me mate's watch the place wile I was gone. I called them up and they said it was still livable and that they would clean it up a bit before we got in."

"Let's go."

She picked her bag up and hooked her arm in his, he led her out of the airport and called a cab.

About ten minuets later they were standing outside a two story apartment building. The first floor had three ordinary doors leading to three separate apartments, the top also had three apartments but their doors weren't normal looking. The first was painted to look like the ocean and had a surfboard hanging on it, sea shells hung on the wall and pictures of surfers were also hanging. The second was rounded at the top and was made to look like a medieval doorway complete with stones painted on the wall around the door. The last was painted black and had a fire dragon with its wings spread out covering the door and some of the nearby wall. One of the eyes was a peep hole.

"Let me guess which one is yours."

John laughed and kissed her cheek, they walked down the hall and he banged on the doors.

"GUESS WHO'S BACK!"

Foot steps and doors opening were heard. A young man came out of the door with the surfboard on it, he looked like a surfer with his ear-length blond hair and seashell necklace.

"Johnny boy! Welcome home mate!"

He slapped John on the back. From the other door a woman came out, her long blond hair was tied up in a braid, she was dressed in a long red velvet dress that looked as if it was from the 1600's.

"Welcome home John."

She hugged him quickly and then latched onto the surfers arm.

"Wanda, this is Mark and Clarisa. Marks one of the best surfers around and his girlfriend is an actress down at the Palace (AN: not real place that I know of but I needed to think of a theater name). Mark, Clarisa this is Wanda."

"Hay."

"Nice to meet you. I have to get to dress rehearsals so we'll talk later, Ok?"

"Sure."

She kissed Mark then headed down the hall. Mark pulled a surfboard out from behind the door.

"Sorry to jet like this man, but the waves are calling, I gotta go dude."

He slapped John on the back again and shook Wanda's hand.

"Welcome to Australia shiela."

With the surfboard under his arm he left.

"They seam nice."

John went through his pockets looking for his keys, he found them and opened the door. Wanda flipped the light switch on and looked around.

The kitchen was to the right, it had black and white tiles, the cabinets were black and the countertop was white. A gas stove was against the far wall next to the fridge. There was a small two person table against another wall and it was across from the sink. The dishwasher was next to the sink.

The living room had a couch, TV and a desk. The desk was covered with papers and a computer could almost be seen. The desk was in front of a window that looked over the harbor. The carpeting was black and the walls were red.

As she walked further into the apartment she saw two doors on opposite sides of the living room.

"Where do those lead?"

"On the left is the bathroom and the right is the bedroom."

The bathroom was simple, sink, toilet and Bathtub. The shower curtain had fire pixies on it and the tiling on the floor had footprints leading to the toilet.

The bedroom had two dressers, a bed and another desk covered with papers. The bedspread had dragons breathing fire. The carpeting was red and the walls were painted black. Pictures of John and the two people she met hung on the wall along with an award for one of his books that had reached the top of the best sellers lists.

She put her bag down next to the couch in the living room and looked around. Singe marks dotted the red walls and a few burn holes could be seen in the carpeting. On shelves, tables and even on the TV she could see candles and matched and lighters. There was no doubt in her mind this where John lived.

He kissed her temple and pulled her into his arms.

"How do you like it?"

"I love it. how did you get it to look like this?"

"A friend of mine did it ,in return I signed some copies of me books and helped him move."

She rested her head on his chest and looked out the window at the harbor.

'Yes,'

She thought,

'I'm going to like it here very much."

ZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZ

AN: this takes place before Kitty and Piotr leave and after Rogue and Remy leave but I wanted all the going away chapters together and the arriving chapters together.

What yall think? I had some time so I typed kinda quickly, sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes.


	23. Hello Louisiana

Don't won it, sorry for any spelling and grammar that's wrong and I hope you review.

Thanks to all my reviewers for reviewing.

Ch. 23 - hello Louisiana

Remy lay across the train seat. His jacket was folded under his head acting as a pillow. Rogue was next to him. Her head was resting on his chest. He stroked her hair and kissed the top of her head.

A woman's voice was heard through the intercom system.

"**We will be arriving in New Orleans in five minuets, thank you for traveling with us and we hope you enjoyed your trip."**

Remy gently shook Rogue.

"Five more minuets."

She mumbled incoherently wile snuggling closer to Remy.

"Chere, we be in New Orleans by then."

She opened her eyes and sat up. Wile rubbing the sleep out her eyes she picked her gloves up and slid them on.

Once off the train she breathed in the Cajun smell that sounded her. Remy picked up their bags and snaked his arm around her waist. He led her threw the crowed streets towards the French Quarter.

A large mansion loomed over the two. The gate had the LeBeau crest at the top. Remy opened the gate for Rogue and shut it after they were inside. He sat the bags down on the porch and knocked on the door. A man who looked older then Remy answered it.

"Remy!"

The man gave Remy a bone crushing hug, and then he turned to Rogue.

"And who be dis fille?"

"Dis is Rogue Henry, Rogue dis be my brother Henry."

"Nice ta meat ya chere."

A woman came around Henry and almost dropped the glass bottle she was carrying.

"Remy? Is dat you? You brought a girl home, yep you be Remy alright"

She hugged Remy.

"Nice ta see ya too Mercy, Rogue dis is Mercy my brothers Wife."

"Hi."

"Hello dere, welcome to our home."

She handed the bottle to Henry then pulled Rogue into the house. Rogue was shown around by Mercy and later was introduced to the family. That night she was in the kitchen with Mercy and Tante Mattie. She had quickly come to think of Mercy as a friend and was developing sisterly attachments to the young woman. Tante Mattie was kind and motherly, Rogue liked her very much.

"Do ya wana see some baby pictures of Remy?"

When Remy and Henry walked into the living room minuets later they heard,

"And dis is when he cut his own hair, he was about eight at da time."

Henry started to laugh as Remy's face turned red.

"And dis is when Tante Mattie found out it was Henry who gave him da idea to cut it in da first place, look at him run! And here is da two when they were little, dats spaghetti in Henry's hair."

Henry stopped laughing and charged into the living room with Remy close behind. He jumped over the couch and snapped the photo album shut. He tossed it to Remy and Remy put it under a chair cushion then sat on top of the cushion.

"Dere be no need to see any more pictures."

Rogue and Mercy started cracking up at the boys little performance. When Rogue finally stopped laughing she got up from the couch and went over to where Remy was sitting, she sat on his lap and whispered into his ear. He got a dreamy look in his eyes and nodded his head. He handed her the pictures and she kissed him on the cheek.

"Thank ya kindly."

Her and Mercy walked out of the living room towards the kitchen.

"What did she say?"

"Sorry, can't tell ya dat. It be private."

He walked down the hall and knocked on his father's office door.

"Come in."

He opened the door and found his father sitting behind his desk, he put some papers down and waited for Remy to enter and take a seat.

"Ah received a phone call a wile back."

He leaned back in his chair.

"Ah was told you had been released from Magnetos services, now tell me son, why didn't you come back d'en?"

"Ah had to tie up some lose ends sir."

"And Ah suppose d'ose 'lose ends' include Rogue?"

"Oui sir."

"Well, we could use another thief like you around here. Welcome back to da family business son."

He stood up and walked around his desk, he embraced Remy and kissed his forehead.

"We all missed ya son, da house had been too quite with out your exploding cards."

They both laughed and Remy started to head out the door, his father handed him a folder.

"Read the information and report back tomorrow night, Ah have to make sure you aren't rusty."

"Oui sir. Ah will."

When he arrived at his old room he found Rogue putting their clothes away.

"Hello chere,

He kissed her then sat on the bed and began to unlace his boots. Rogue closed the closit door and sat next to him. She picked the folder up and looked at the papers.

"Let me guess, you got a job?"

"Oui, it's sorta a re-initiation into the guild. It's a family thing."

She wrapped her arms around him and nuzzled her face into the crook of his neck. She kissed his neck and then his ear. He kicked off his boots and pulled Rogue into his lap.

"How did ya like da pictures chere?"

She kissed him before answering.

"You were a cute kid, my favorite was the one with you hanging upside down in the tree."

She straddled his waist and ran her fingers through his hair. They fell back onto the bed and Blue's music floated into the bedroom.

ZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZZXXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZX

An: how you like?"


	24. The end

Nope don't own it.

Ch.24 - the end

It had been a two years since the six friends had parted ways and now they were all together again. The first to arrive at the mansion was Remy and Rogue. They were greeted by Kitty and Piotr.

"Ello mon ami, so you be an X-man now?"

"Da."

He shook Remy's hand and pulled him into a brotherly hug.

Piotr was a little taller and he had a few more muscles, Remy had also grown a little taller and his hair was longer.

"Like it's so good to see you!"

Kitty embraced her friend and then stepped back to look at her. Rogue's hair had grown past her shoulders. She wore black pants, black high heal boots and a green blouse that flared out at the elbows. Her gloves were black

Rogue fingered Kitty's short hair. It was cut just below her ears, her valley girl accent was still present and her wardrobe had matured. She wore jeans and a long sleeved button down blouse that was a soft blue color.

"Your hair looks nice Kit."

"Like thanks, let's go inside its cold out here."

The four headed inside and sat down in the living room. The Christmas tree was up and decorated. Presents were under the tree and some of the younger students were looking to see which ones were theirs.

"How many students are there now Kitty?

"Last count was at fifty three, they range from as young as eight to our age. The professor is having another wing built to hold them all."

She handed Rogue and Remy a cup of coffee and gave Piotr one as well, she took the last one for herself.

"When is John and Wanda com'in?"

"Their like going to be here in an hour."

"Da, and Wanda said she had a surprise for us."

Remy and Rogue put their bags in the room they were staying in and talked with the others about what they had missed in the past years.

The cab pulled up and first out was John, he wore black slacks and a red dress shirt. He went around the car and opened the door up for Wanda. She was dressed in a red skirt, black blouse, and black dress shoes. Her hair had grown to her shoulders and her bangs were dyed red. The two headed for the door, John carried their bags. They knocked and the door was answered by Kitty.

"Like, OMG! Is she the surprise!"

Wanda held a small bundle in her arms. It was a baby girl. Kitty pulled the couple into the house and closed the door afterwards. Wanda went into the living room and sat down on the couch. She carefully unwrapped her baby from the blanket and cradled her in her arms. Kitty came in and sat down next to Wanda.

"Like what's her name?"

"Malenda."

The baby opened her eyes and blinked. She looked around and became interested in the decoration on the nearby table, she stared at it and tried to reach for it. Rogue sat on the other side of Wanda and smiled at the baby.

"How old is she?"

"Thirteen months."

Malenda got tired of reaching for the decoration and turned her attention on Wanda's fingers. She reached up and grabbed hold of Wanda's pinky and started to suck on it. By now most the girls had gathered around the baby and a collective, "Awwww" Was heard.

The men had all gone to watch foot ball and do some catching up.

"How's Australia?"

"Good mate. Got me a job as a firefighter."

Scott, Bobby, Piotr, Remy, Ray, Sam and Jamie stared at John.

"What? I love Sidney too much to let her burn, besides with Wanda and the baby I needed a job that paid good and with my control over fire the jobs a piece of cake."

"Who are you and where be da fire crazy Pyro we all know and hide da lighters from?"

He lit the lighter Piotr and Remy had given him and sent small dragons around the room.

"When the siren rings I suit up in my bunker gear, go in and put the fire out. My obsession with fire was replaced with Wanda and Malenda."

He pulled the dragons back into his lighter and then put it away.

"So what about you mates?"

"Ah be back in da thieving business, Rogue and Ah are living in New Orleans with my family."

"Katya and I live here, I teach art and Russian at a nearby school and she works for a computer company programming their equipment."

Another "Awwww" was heard coming from the women and the men shuttered.

"Their all gonna to want one now, thanks a lot Jonny."

"Sorry mate, had to show my little shelia off."

They laughed a little and turned their attention back to the football game.

Malenda was being passed from woman to woman. Everyone thought she was adorable.

"An't she a little sweet heart?"

The baby was chewing on Rogue gloves.

"Me and Piotr are getting married in the spring and I can't wait to like start a family."

"Remy already said he wanted ta see a little him runnin around soon, he proposed last month, we haven't set a date yet."

The men erupted in cheering, they started to high five each other and jump around.

The professor cleared his throat and motioned for everyone to gather around the tree. Wanda took a seat on a chair holding Malenda, John stood behind her making faces at Malenda causing the infant to giggle. Piotr sat on a couch and Kitty took a seat on the armrest next to him. Rogue and Remy sat next to Piotr on the couch. The others sat in chairs, on the ground and some stood. The professor smiled at them all and began to speak.

"It's funny how things change. Our world is an example of this. People mature, they grow and change with each passing day. New members of family's are added."

John squeezed Wanda's shoulder gently.

"Some people marry and start families of their own."

Kitty smiled at Piotr and entwined their fingers together, Remy kissed the top of Rogue's head.

"But the one thing that will remain the same no matter what happens to us, are our friends. Friends can become as close as family, they will always be there to show support and help us on our way."

He raised his glass.

"To friends."

Everyone toasted and repeated him.

"To friends."

They drank and the professor smiled at them all and said,

"Merry Christmas everyone,"

The mutants began to clap and the presents under the tree were passed out. Some of the younger students went outside and played in the snow. The older students and teachers stayed inside and talked. When the sun went down Storm called everyone back in. Most were covered with snow. John lit a fire in the fire place for them to warm up. Later that night the youngest of the students were sent to bed as the others cleaned up the mess the Christmas party had left.

Rogue, Remy, Kitty, Piotr, John, and Wanda stood in front of the large window in the living room next to the tree. Remy had his arm around Rogue's waist, Kitty was holding onto Piotr's arm and John stood behind Wanda with his arms around her. Malenda was asleep in the basinet Wanda and John had brought with them.

The Acolytes and their girls gazed out the window enjoying each others company. The friends didn't need to speak, they understood each other without words and for now all they wanted to do was hangout together and watch the snow glitter in the moon light.

The professor was right, these six friends had become a family and they would always be there for one another.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thank you to all my reviewer's, this story is over but that doesn't mean I wont be writing anymore, I have some story ideas working their way into my head as I type and soon I'll write them and post them for everyone to read. Thank you again and nave a nice day.


End file.
